


Stan The Water Demon

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Jimmy was almost killed by his boyfriend, Stan, after another Oxy incident. After this, Stan swore to never take Oxy again. It was going great the first couple of days until he starts experiencing a horrible thing called Oxy withdraws. He would have been fine to deal with it, that was until he noticed that his skin started turning blue and his teeth were starting to sharpen... But it didn't stop there, for it got worse... Way worse.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Jimmy was sitting at his couch, his leg was fidgeting up and down. He could blame it on his nicotine addiction or crack cocaine, but he would be lying. He was just very nervous and worried.   
He hasn't seen his boyfriend Stan in almost a week, which would have been normal, but the thing is, Stan would always call and text him until they saw each other again. And he hasn't received even one text from the waterman, that was until earlier.

Fannypack: Jimmy, it's Stan. 

Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan I know it's you I have you saved... what's going on?! I haven't heard from you in a week!

Fannypack: I'm so sorry I wouldn't call or text or even come and see you it's just

Jimmyfriendlycrack: yes?

Fannypack: I... I got a problm 'kzn uh... I thoht I culd cont'ol it b'ut I c#an't... I ned help.

Jimmy read the text, noticing how slurred and messed up his writing was. 

Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan what's wrong? You're writing funny.

Few minutes pass by and Jimmy starts to suspect.

Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan are you on oxy?!

Fannypack: NO! NO I"M NTO ON OXYY!

Jimmyfriendlycrack: then what's going on?!

Fannypack: ... I'll jst show yu. I'm on'. my wy.

That was ten minutes ago and with every passing minute, Jimmy's worry grew. Stan never acted like this before, ever... unless he was on oxy. But it couldn't be true. Stan always keeps his words. He would never take oxy.

Then what's causing him to act like this? He thought for a moment before something clicked in his mind. He sighed as he leaned back. "He could be having withdraws." He whispered as he leaned back, rubbing his face. Withdraws were nothing to mess with, that much Jimmy knew.

He jumped upon hearing a knock on the door, looking over at it. His eyes were frozen on the door until he heard a second knock, causing him to stand up. He smiled as he rushed over to the door, unlocking the chain and unlocking the lock. He then twisted the door handle and opened the door.

"Stan I was so worried that you-." Jimmy's smile slowly wavered staring at the chest of a tall dark figure. He slowly looked up, only to freeze in horror. He couldn't make out its face due to being dark outside and in his apartment, but he could make the outline. Finding that it stood 7 or 8 feet tall with two pointed things attached to its head.

"J-Jimmy?" It whispered in a deep Demonic yet worried voice. 

Jimmy slowly backed up. "W-What... th-the-?"

Before He spoke any further a long crack of thunder ringed through their ears sending light into the room, causing Jimmy to scream upon what he saw. 

It was an 8-foot tall demon creature with dark blueish grey skin and blue glowing eyes. Its teeth were long and razor-sharp and it had at least 6-inch claws on its hands. Its feet were clawed as well and looked as if it were standing on tiptoe. It had an arrow point tale that swayed back and forth and a pair of giant bat-like wings. But the most terrifying part was that it wearing a tattered and ripped blue shirt, tan pants, and a fanny pack... just like his boyfriend Stan. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Jimmy yelled trying to run but he tripped onto his back, looking up as it tried to step in. 

"J-Jimmy n-no it's-it's m-me Stan!" It tried reaching for him with its claws.

"YOU'RE NOT STAN!" Jimmy snapped as he crawled back. "YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" He then placed his foot on the door, kicking the door shut, hearing a small animal like yelp from the other side. He slowly crawled to his feet, quickly locking the door.

"J-Jimmy!" He heard the demon yell, watching as the door handle jiggled. "P-please let me in! I'm not g-going to h-hurt you-."

"Bullshit!" Jimmy snapped as he backed away from the door, heading for the bathroom where he kept his knife. "YOU TOOK OVER MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOU WANT MY SOUL YOU OXY DEMO-!" Before he could finish his sentence, his foot caught a nearby table sending him to the ground knocking a lamp, mirror, and a vace, causing a large smashing sound to fill the air.

"J-Jimmy!?" It shouted, almost worriedly but Jimmy wasn't gonna fall for that. He went to get up but his hand landed on a shard of glass, causing him to hiss in pain. 

He lifted his hand to see blood dripping down his hand but before he could react, the sound of metal breaking filled the air causing him to freeze, seeing the doorknob fall to the floor with a loud thud, the door swings open revealing the demon holding the other broken doorknob.

"Oh, fudge I'm so sorry I-I-." It froze seeing Jimmy's cut. "Jimmy!" It dropped the doorknob and walked forward. It's clawed toes clicking when it walked through the hardwood floor. "Wh-what happen?!"

"Stay back! The power of Christ compels you!" Jimmy snapped as he tried to crawl back a bloody handprint being left on the floor as he backed away.

"Jimmy p-please." It tried grabbing a hold of his leg, trying to reach for his hand. "Let me try and-." 

"I SAID STAY BACK DEMON!" Jimmy yelled grabbing the vace, throwing it at the demon's head. He watched as it backed away with a loud yelp, holding its head with its claws, with stragglers of blond hair sweeping between its clawed fingers. "AND GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU MONSTER!"

Jimmy didn't waste any time as he got up real fast, bolting past the demon as it landed on its knees. He ran out the front door, heading for his car, clutching his bleeding hand. He needed to get help. Maybe a priest or Mel or something, but before he could open the car door a loud screech rang through his ears before that screech turned into a sob, causing him to turn back to his apartment. He could see as the creature stood up and ran into the living room, hiding its face in its claws. It's tale swaying as it ran out of his view. It let out another sob, but as soon as it did, droplets of rain fell upon Jimmy, before it began pouring in seconds. He stared at the apartment, and his keys, deciding whether he should leave and get help or see what it was doing. After thinking it over he shook his head as he put his keys up, slowly walking toward the apartment.

Jimmy made it inside, slowly walking into the dark apartment. Trying not to make a sound but failed, hearing glass crack under his shoe. But he ignored it upon hearing the sound of an animal whining, morphed together with sobs. He slowly around the corner only to freeze.

The demon had it's back turned to Jimmy, it's wings wrapped around itself as its shoulder moved up and down due to it's sobbing. It's tail curled around it. Between the sobbing, he could hear it mumbling to itself.

"You're so s-stupid... he's s-scared of you now,... he-he-he's r-right you a-are a m-monster." It sobbed hiding into its claws.

At that moment Jimmy realized.. that this was Stan all along. It wasn't the oxy possessing him, morphing beyond recognition... it was Stan.. it was. "My Stan." He whispered watching as Stan jumped, turning to him, staring at him in terror with his tear-stained face.

Stan gasped as he looked away, wrapping his wings around himself, curling himself in them looking like a ball. "Don't l-look at m-me!" He sobbed. "I'll only s-scare you again... I'm a monster." He whimpered, curling in deeper.

Jimmy's heart ached as he shook his head. "No... no no no no no S-Stan." He whispered as he walked around Stan, opening his wings to see his eyes squint shut as he whined and sobbed, the tears flowing like a waterfall. He went to touch his face but Stan slapped his claws over his face as he sobbed. Jimmy then pryed his claws from his face, watching as he stared at him in confusion. Jimmy stared into those eyes. He didn't see total blackness... He saw a pair of beautiful dark ocean blue eyes... Stan's eyes. He noticed that Stan was gonna pull away but he quickly held his cheeks, watching as the newborn demon froze from the touch. "You're not a monster." Jimmy shook his head, wiping the tears from his blue cheeks. "You're my Stan... my sunflower."

Stan was frozen for the longest time before he whimpered, pulling Jimmy into a hug, nuzzling his head into his shoulder as he whined like a dog.

"Oh Stan I'm so sorry," Jimmy whispered, hugging him back, feeling as Stan's wings wrapped around him, his wings almost feeling like a heating pad. "Wh-what happened?"

"I-I don't kn-know! It all happened so slowly then... then all at once and I cou-couldn't stop it I-." Stan started to tremble as he hugged Jimmy tighter. "I'm so scared."

Jimmy never saw Stan this scared, and in truth... he was scared too. But he shook his head, running his hand through the demon's hair, careful of his horns. "Don't worry Stan. What-what ever this is. I'll help you through it, just try and calm down... I'll protect you."

Stan's trembling began to stop and his whining ceased as he sighed, closing his eyes, focusing on how Jimmy's fingers combed through his hair. Suddenly a low rumbling escaped Stan's throat, but he was too focused on the petting.

Jimmy blinked upon hearing the rumbling, realizing that Stan was actually purring like a giant cat. Stan rubbed his head against Jimmy's, causing Jimmy to realize that he might be acting on his new instinct. He couldn't help but smile. Even as a giant blue demon he still managed to look and act like an innocent kitten. He chuckled as Stan wrapped his arms around. "I love you too sunflower." He whispered but his smile wavered, trying to put two and two together. How was this happening? Why is Stan a demon? Is he stuck like this?... how did the happen?


	2. Chapter 1

40 years ago

Somewhere in Indianapolis, at a local gas station, a man was unloading boxes of bottled water onto a dolly, rolling them into the of said gas station. He was was a blond-haired man, with a blond beard to match, and had a big smile on his face as he unloads the boxes, humming a toon to himself. When he was finished he walked out of the gas station, finding that the sun was beginning to set, meaning that another hard day of delivering water has been accomplished. So he walked over to the manager of the gas station showing him his clipboard. "There you are, John. 20 boxes of water delivered."

"Thank you, Sy." the man named John grinned, holding out a check. "Here's your payment. And I added a hundred dollars extra."

"Well gosh John, that's mighty generous of ya. Thank you!" Sy grins as he happily accepts the check, putting it in a green fanny pack that was around his waist.

"No problem," John said, before looking around. "Well, how is the lovely miss's yours?" he questioned as he turned back to Sy. "Haven't seen her in a bit."

"Oh, she's just resting her ankle of hers," Sy said shaking his head. "Poor thing almost snapped it after a box of water landed right on it. Doctor said she couldn't walk on it for a whole month."

"Oh, poor gal." John shook his head, before giving him a smile. "Well tell her I said to get better soon."

"Will do. Have a good night and remember if you need any water be sure to call Sy the water guy and pearl the water girls water delivery service." Sy chuckled before heading for his van. "Good night John."

"Good night Sy." John grinned, watching as he hopped into his van and drove off.

Sy was on the highway, heading home to his wife, who was probably reading on the couch, waiting for him to come home. He smiled, before letting out a big yawn, blinking a couple of times as he stared at the road. It was pitch black now, And all he could see was the road that his headlights lit up as he drove past. Curious, he slowly cast his eyes to the clock that was built into his stereo, finding that it was 11:45 PM. After looking at the clock, he reached for the volume button on the radio, about to play some banjo duets when a sudden screeching sound filled the air, causing his eyes to snap back on the road seeing a blue figure fly across his windshield, before actually hitting it as it slid by. 

Sy gasped, slamming his foot on the break, hearing as the van come to a screeching stop. He stared ahead in shock and slight horror, breathing heavily as he looked at the now cracked windshield. For a moment, he couldn't stop staring at it, before another screech filled the air, causing him to jump. 

Sy looked out his window, seeing that some grass and weeds were flattened, almost like something ran into the woods. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was in pain. Guilt started to form within him as he opened the glove box and pulled out a flashlight, he had to make sure it was okay. So he opened his van door and hopped out, heading for the trial. 

Sy followed the flatten weeds for a minute or two, finding himself in the middle of the woods that was close to the high way. He kept his flashlight on the trial his eyes full of fear, every sound causing him to jump. He continued to follow it before it just suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods, causing him to stare in confusion. But the sound of twigs breaking caused him to freeze, flashing his light towards the sound. "Wh-whos there?" he asked waiting for an answer but the sound of something rustling the grass caused him to turn with his flashlight. Again nothing was there. He gulped, backing away when he heard a sudden thud behind him causing him to turn around with a yelp. He aimed his flashlight ahead, but he froze as he slowly looked up.

He was standing in front of an eight-foot-tall winged creature with blue skin and two horns on its head. It also had a pointed tail that swayed back and forth. Its hands had long razor-sharp claws along with its toes. It also appeared to be female, since she had long, blond hair. 

Out of fear, Sy began to back away beginning to run. "OH FUDGE!" He snapped about to head back to the car when the sound of whimpering filled the air. He paused, slowly turning around to see the creature had fallen to her knees, clutching her wing that appeared to be broken, pain-filled in her features. The water guy froze, watching as this creature looked up at him, reaching for him with her claws.

"P-Please... Wait," she whispered, taking a breath as she closed her eyes.

Sy stared in utter shock. "Y-You can speak?!" he whispered, before watching as she hissed in pain, clutching the side of her stomach, pulling her claw away to reveal blood. Je gasped, as he ran to her, realizing that this was the creature he hit. "OH FUDGE! IT WAS YOU?! OH GOD, I... I AM SO SORRY I-."

"You... You didn't c-cause this." she interrupted, looking up at Sy.

Sy blinked before speaking. "Then... Who did-?" he was interrupted when the sound of howling and barking filled the air, causing him to jump.

The creature gasped, fear sketched on her features. "Demon hunters," she whispered, before trying to get up, but she fell back onto her knees with a yelp.

"Whoa hey take... Take it easy," Sy whispered as he walked over to the demon he assumed to be, holding her shoulders. "You... You don't look so-."

"Please," she whispered, holding his arm with her claws. "I need your help. Help me walk into the woods. I need to get to him."

"Him?" Sy blinked. "Him who-?"

"GUYS THROUGH HERE! THE MONSTER WENT THIS WAY!" A man shouted, sounding like he was getting closer.

"No time to explain. I'll lead you to the place," she whispered, before looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please."

Sy thought for a moment, looking down at the ground, his face full of uncertainty but he looked back at her, giving her a nod.

He helped keep her up as she pointed where to go, limping as they went, slowing them down a bit. But he kept her up, making sure to get her where she needed to go. After a bit she suddenly stopped, letting go of Sy as she fell to the floor, causing him to gasp. "M-Miss! Are you okay-?" he froze when a sudden whaling noise filled the air. He slowly looked up, seeing some movement in some bushes. 

The she-demon gasped, slowly getting up as she limped to the bushes, pulling at a tiny figure that was wrapped in a blanket. It was squirming, continuing to whale and cry before she began to make shushing sounds. "It's okay my little one," she whispered, bouncing it up and down, cradling it in her arms. "Momma's here."

Sy slowly walked up standing over her shoulder, looking at the bundled blanket, before gasping in awe. In the blanket was a tiny blue baby demon, looking up at its mother, a big smile on its face. Its eyes were ocean blue with a little tuft of blond hair on its head. It didn't have sharp teeth or horns yet, but it had tiny claws, reaching for its mama. "What... What's its... Name?" he whispered, looking at the mother.

She smiled holding out a finger to the baby, watching as it wrapped its tiny claw around it, making cooing noises. "His name is Stanael." She whispered before her eyes began to flutter landing onto her knees.

Sy gasped, quickly helping her up, before hearing the dogs and people yelling again. He stares toward the sound in fear. They sounded close by.

"They're almost here." she sighed, looking back at her baby, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "They'll kill us as soon as they see us."

Sy looked back at her, shaking his head. "I... I can get you two out of here!" he began, looking back down the path. "The van isn't that far. I can fit you two in the back and-."

"I won't make it," she whispered, looking down at her side that was still bleeding. "I'm dead already... But-." she slowly turned to her baby, new tears forming in her eyes. "H-He can."

Sy's features softened as he looked at the baby. "But... But if you die he'll... He'll have no one!"

"He'd... He'd have you," she whispered looking up at him. 

He blinked, staring at her in shock. "What... I... I don't know how to take care of a baby! Hell, I don't know who to take care of a demon baby!"

"If you don't they'll kill him," she whispered looking up at him.

"But... He's... A demon! How am I gonna raise him if he-."

"I can take care of that for now, we can take human form and keep that form so long as we don't trigger our transformation," she explained, looking at her baby. "There's a good chance he won't change back."

"But... I..." Sy stammered, looking in the distance able to see lights flashing. "How... Do you know you can trust me?" he questioned looking back at her.

She just smiled, looking up at the water guy. "You wouldn't have helped me."

Sy was quiet for a moment, before hearing people yelling, and dogs barking, but he jumped when he felt something wrap around his hand, turning to see the demon holding his hand.

"Please." was all she said, looking at him with the same pleading eyes as before.

Sy looked into those eyes, causing him to sigh internally. How could he say no? He cast his eyes to the baby who stared at him in confusion and slight wonder, causing him to smile. The baby was adorable. "I'll... I'll take him."

She sighed in relief, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," she whispered, before turning to her baby one last time. She let go of Sy's hand as she rubbed her baby's head, who only giggled happily, causing tears to stream down her face. After a few moments of staring at her kid, she kissed his forehead, chanting a spell to the child, causing Sy to stare in awe.

The baby's skin suddenly became pale white, as his claws turned into human infant hands, his wings and tail disappeared and his blue cat-like eyes turned into human ocean blue ones. He looked like a human baby, no trace of demon left. 

"Whoa," Sy whispered, watching as she slowly turned to him staring at him with a smile, before looking at her baby.

"Good-bye my little one," she whispered, as she held him out to Sy, who was hesitant. "It's okay. He's... He's yours now." she watched as he slowly took the baby into his arms, cradling him close. "Protect him... Give him a normal life."

Sy nods his head before looking back at her. "What's... What's your name?"

The she-demon just smiled, looking at Sy. "I'm Anahita."

The water guy smiled, taking her hand into his own shaking it. "I'm Sy Wheeler... You have a lovely name."

"Thank you," she whispered, before looking at her baby holding out her hand as Stanael took one of her claws. "I hope one day, he'll grow up to be just like you, Sy Wheeler."

"IT WENT THIS WAY!" 

Sy jumped turning toward the voice before looking back at Anahita in fear. She only stared at him with tears in her eyes, mouthing go under her breath. Tears formed in his own eyes as he slowly pulled the baby away who was reaching for her claw, whining a little, making grabbing hands at her. But he just pulled the baby close, looking at her one last time before running into the woods.

Anahita watched as they ran, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes, more tears streaming down. "Be good My... Son," she whispered before she fell over, the sounds of footsteps and yelling coming near her.

Sy continued to run, hugging the baby close, hearing voices behind him.

"THERE IT IS! KILL IT!"

Sy froze in place when the sound of a gunshot went off, causing him to turn back, tears streaming down his eyes. He wanted to go back, to help her, but his objective was to keep the baby safe, so he continued to run back to the van, though that didn't stop him from crying. After a few minutes of running, he made it to the van. He gasped for air as he ran to the van door, opened it up and hoped in, closing the door behind him. He slowly caught his breath, trying to calm down, when the baby started to squirm, crying into his shoulder. He panicked, as he pulled the baby away, looking into his teary eyes. The baby stared at him in sadness before squinting his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks beginning to cry out.

"No no no Shshsh." Sy tried, whipping the tears from his face. "It's... It's okay." he whispered, beginning to bounce the baby up and down his crying turning into whimpering as he stared up at him. "It's alright... I... Got you... Daddy's got you."

His whimpering slowly stopped, as he stared up at Sy, a small smile forming on his face, beginning to make cooing noises once more as he reached for him.

Sy couldn't help but smile as newly formed tears streamed down his face. He held the baby close, feeling as his tiny hands curled around the fabric of his shirt, snuggling his head into his chest as he yawned, beginning to fall asleep. The water guy just held him close, patting his back as he rested his head next to his. "Don't worry. You... You're gonna have a nice home. I'll turn the guest bedroom into your room. You'll be right next to me and Pearl... Oh, you're gonna love Pearl and I know she'll love you too." he turned his head, looking at the baby, noticing that he was asleep. "We were always trying to have a kid." he smiled. "You're gonna be the son we always wanted. And don't worry. We'll always be there to love you..." he then pulled the baby away, who was still asleep in his arms. He smiled, running his hand through his hair. "And we'll always be there to protect you... Staniel Wheeler."


	3. Chapter 2

"Stan I want you to stop taking Oxy." 

Stan turned to his boyfriend Jimmy who was in the driver's seat, going 80 mph on the highway, while he sat in the passenger seat, both heading out to do another 'delivery' job. He blinked a couple of times before a chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, where did that come from?" he questioned, trying to laugh it off.

"I mean it, Stan." Jimmy began sternly looking at Stan, whose smile wavered. "The more you take it, the more... Aggressive you get...It's... It's getting out of hand."

What gives him the right to tell you what to do? It's not his damn choice to make!

Shut up voices in my head! 

"Well... I don't think that it's any of your business to-." 

"Stan, if my boyfriend is doing drugs that makes him into someone or something he's not, is my business!" Jimmy snapped, glancing back at the road. "I swear it's like you're a completely different person when you take that shit and it... It scares me-."

Stan turned to Jimmy his features softening as he looked at him, watching as he shook his head quickly as he looked back at the road.

"Uh... I mean... It has me... Concerned." Jimmy corrected as he kept his eyes on the road, but when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Stan, staring at him with a warm smile.

"You know I would never hurt you, Jimmy... Even if I take it." Stan reassured watching as Jimmy gave him a nod, sighing. "Look, if it gets too bad... I'll... I'll stop... I promise."

Like hell you will.

Jimmy turned to him, still not fully convinced but he just sighs, resting his hand on Stans before looking back at the road. "I'm holding you to it Fannypack."

Stan just smiled as he stared ahead, trying to ignore the growing urge to take an Oxy within him. 

They finally made it to their destination. Stan decided to wait by the car, watching as Jimmy began the trade-off before they started having a conversation. He couldn't even hear what they were saying because the voices were getting louder.

Take the Oxy Stan... You'll feel so much better.

Not now! I'm not doing it so shut up!

You know you love the high... You know you crave it!

Didn't you hear the darn conversation we just had?

You said you would stop if it gets out of hand... And from what I could see, Jimmy agreed.

Stan began to sweat as he looked down at his fannypack. He unzipped it to see a bottle of Oxy staring back at him, the urge to take it only growing.

Just one little pill... It's all it takes.

Stan looked at the bottle for the longest time before taking it out, holding it tightly in his hands. He then placed his right hand on the lid, giving it a twist, hearing it pop open. He then tipped the bottle onto the palm of his hand, letting the pill lay in his hand. "Wouldn't hurt to... Take just one." 

That's it Stan... Take the pill!

Stan didn't hesitate as he popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it whole, feeling as it went down his throat. 

Set me free.

Suddenly Stan began to feel dizzy, almost falling over as the world around him began to slow. He grabbed the car to keep himself up, dropping the bottle of Oxy to the ground, slight fear beginning to grow within him. This wasn't a high... This was different... This was wrong.

"Sorry, Stan. I knew him a while back and... Stan are you okay?"

Stan heard Jimmy say, but he felt as if his body was moving on its own, as he reached into fannypack, pulling out his switchblade, speaking to Jimmy in a deep demonic like voice that wasn't his own. 

"I will be Jimmy." was all Stan heard from his mouth before blacking out.

...

Stan groaned as the feeling came back into his feet. He almost fell forward face first before he caught himself. He winced as a sharp pain formed on his temple, causing him to rub it. A second later he opens his eyes looking around, his vision a little blurry but he was still able to see. He was still in the parking lot, where he and Jimmy were doing a delivery job... But... Wait. "J-Jimmy?" he called out shaking the dizziness away, before looking around. "Where are you-?"

"S-Stan?"

Stan looked down at the ground but froze at what he saw. He saw that Jimmy was on the ground, his face covered in scrapes and bruises, clutching the left side of his stomach his shirt... That was covered in blood... His own blood 

Stan's fear only grew, before looking down to see a bloody switchblade in his hand. He gasps as he drops the knife, turning back to Jimmy. "Oh, God... No... NO!" Stan began to panic as he crouched down next to Jimmy. He held Jimmy up, tears beginning to stream down his face his guilt only growing. "Jimmy! I-I'm so sorry I-."

"S-Stan drive me to the h-hospital... And when we get there, t-tell them we were b-being robbed and th-that I got stabbed." Jimmy instructed as he held his wound tighter.

"Wh-What? But... But Jimmy I-."

"Just do it, Stan... I've b-been through worse." Jimmy sighed, grabbing ahold of Stans's arms. "Just help m-me into the car."

The waterman gave him a nod as he grabbed a hold of him, helping him up and helping him to the car. 

Stan was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to see if Jimmy was okay. He sat there in one of the blue chairs staring off, listening to the noise going on around him, but that didn't stop the guilt that was slowly building within him. It was all his fault. It's his fault that he was in here, stuck to an I.V. bag with a new scar on his stomach.

Jimmy was right... He was getting worse... Before he was able to stop it. Every time he either aimed a gun or a knife at Jimmy on an Oxy high, he would manage to snap out of it in time... But this time... He blacked out, it was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore, almost like he was... Possessed. Whatever it was... It wasn't him.

No, it was something better. 

Stan squint his eyes shut, trying to shut the voices out when he jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open looking up to see Emma looking down at him with a sad smile. 

"It's okay," she whispered, gently squeezing his shoulder. "It's only me." 

Stan sighed, calming down a bit, clenching his fists as he looked to the ground once again. 

"Stan, I wanted to tell you that Jimmy is gonna be just fine." she began, watching as Stan looked up at her with shock. "The attacker didn't hit anything important, and he's all patched up. Brenda said he can leave by tomorrow."

Stan sighed in relief, taking her hand into his own. "Thank you, Emma... So much... I-Is he awake?" he asked watching as she gave him a nod. "C-Can I see him?"

"Of course, right this way." She said as he stood up, leading him deeper into the hospital.

Upon walking to Jimmy's room, Stan noticed officer Tribble and Lt. Ziggy standing outside his door, both talking amongst themselves before noticing Stan. They both give him a sad smile, before walking to him, Ziggy being the first to speak. "Hey Stan, how are you holding up?"

"I... I could be better." Stan whispered, casting his eyes to the ground.

"We just questioned Jimmy." Tribble began, pointing to Jimmy's room. "He says that he was robbed when he was taking a walk, says you found him five minutes later... Saved his life."

... Or almost caused his death.

Stan ignored the voices as he gave them a small smile. "Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry, we'll find the robber, couldn't have gone far," Ziggy said, patting Stan's back before turning to Tribble. "Let's head back to the office to file the report." he then turned to Stan giving him a nod. "Keep safe out there, and take care of Jimmy."

"Thank you, Ziggy, Tribble," Stan whispered before looking at Jimmy's door. He was hesitant, before turning to Emma who gave him a nod. With that Stan opened the door casting his eyes on the hospital bed, freezing upon seeing a tired Jimmy, who was attached to an I.V. and blood bag, a slow beat of the heart monitor, ringing through his ear.

Right next to him was Brenda, checking his I.V. before noticing Stan and Emma, causing her to smile. "Hey, Stan. Jimmy told me he wanted to see you."

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, looking right at Stan, giving him a small smile. "H-Hey Fannypack."

Stan just sighed as he slowly walked in, unable to meet Brenda, Emma, even Jimmy's gaze as he sat down in the chair next to Jimmy's bed, his hands clamped together, beginning to bounce his right leg, looking as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Brenda, Emma... Could you... Give us a minute?" Jimmy asked, noticing Stan's sadness.

Emma and Brenda gave him a nod, before heading out of the room, closing the door with a soft click, leaving the two alone. Neither of them said anything at first, both just sitting in silence, that was until Stan let out a sob covering his face with his hands.

Stan couldn't hold it back anymore. A damn burst within him that wouldn't stop. He was the one who caused Jimmy pain, all because he wanted to have a fucking Oxy high.

You know you love it.

"J-Jimmy." he whimpered, squinting his eyes shut. "I-I'm s-so sorry... I-I couldn't help it... Th-The voices they... They were too strong I-I couldn't fight the urge I-."

"Stan," Jimmy whispered, taking his hand into his own, getting the water man's attention. He looked into his red irritated and puffy eyes and gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

Stan sniffled, taking Jimmy's hand and lightly kissing it, before feeling Jimmy place his hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away. 

"Stan." Jimmy began with a sigh, before looking at him with seriousness in his eyes. "The Oxy needs to stop... I don't like what it's doing to you... I'm... Scared."

Stan only stared at him for a second before casting his eyes to the ground, hesitating before he spoke... "Of me?"

"I'm scared of losing you... I love you, Stan." Jimmy whispered, both of Jimmy's hands, a hold of Stan's own hands, holding them close, looking into Stan's ocean blue eyes. "... Please stop... For yourself... For me."

Stan looked into his eyes, able to see the concern and fear within them.

Like hell, you're gonna stop-.

"I'll stop."

WHAT?!

Jimmy blinked watching as Stan stood up and walked into the bathroom, opening the toilet, then reaching into his fannypack soon after.

Stan pulls out and looked at the bottle of Oxy for the longest time, the voices screaming within his head, demanding him to stop.

YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! DON'T DO THIS! YOU KNOW THIS IS WRONG! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THE HIGH!

... I love Jimmy more.

Stan didn't think twice as he opened the bottle, pouring the Oxy in the toilet and then flushing down. After that, he turns to Jimmy as he walks up to him, throwing the bottle into the trash. "No more Oxy."

Jimmy only sighed, pulling Stan into his embrace, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Stan... I love you too."

"I love you too," Stan whispered, closing his eyes with a small smile, ignoring as the voices began to grow louder... Ignoring the growing urge for Oxy.


	4. Chapter 3

After a week of resting and healing, Jimmy was finally able to get out of his apartment. During that time, he was sore and had a slight fever, but he had Stan there to take care of him, which was good. Jimmy wanted to keep an eye on Stan, just to see if he wouldn’t take Oxy, that he kept his promise to never take it again. Which he didn’t much to his relief.

Stan had to admit to himself, he did feel a whole lot better not taking the drug anymore. He felt sprier and energized, feeling that he could probably run a marathon. Though, that still didn’t stop the voices nagging at him to take an Oxy. But he just ignored it, just telling the voices no.

Today, they seemed a little more aggressive, snapping at him as he slipped on his blue shirt, then reaching for his fannypack.

Take the Oxy Stan! Now!

“I told you I’m done.” Stan snapped back as he wrapped his fannypack around his waist, attaching each side with a soft click. “No more Oxy. Look what you’ve made me do to Jimmy.”

Fuck that blue-haired delinquent! I want you to take an Oxy right now-!

“This discussion is over!” Stan growled as he placed earbuds into his ears blaring up some banjo duets, the voices being drowned out by the music. It was a little technique his father, Sy taught him at a young age when the voices were too much for him. He was lucky to have parents like Sy and Pearl. Come to think of it he knew a visit with them was long overdue. Perhaps he could introduce Jimmy to them. But that had to wait. Today he had a date, so with that, he turned off his lights and walked right out of his apartment before hearing his phone ding. As he took the earbuds out, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking his message to see it was Jimmy.

Jimmyfriendlycrack: I’m at the apartments sunflower🌻

Stan smiled as he began to text back, walking down the metal stairs.

Fannypack: I’m walking down the steps now.❤

Stan then closed his phone and walked out of the apartment area to see Jimmy leaning on his black car, taking a long drag of his cigarette before noticing Stan, giving him a smile as he dropped the cigarette putting it out with his foot. Stan walked up Jimmy pulling him into a hug. “You’re looking good today.”

“Not looking bad yourself fannypack.” Jimmy grinned as he opened the passenger seat car door motioning for Stan to get in. “After you.”

“O-Oh thank you,” Stan whispered as he got in, Jimmy closing the door for him before walking around the car, getting in himself. “So uh um… Burger buddies?”

Jimmy grinned as he started the car, backing up. “Burger buddies.” Jimmy agreed as he drove off, heading for Burger Shot.

Once they got there, both walked inside finding that the place was surprisingly busy. “Wow, this place is packed.” Jimmy commenting, looking around in shock.

“Y-Yeah it’s… It’s kind of shocking.” Stan whispered as he looked around.

They waited in line for a couple of minutes until they were second in line now before Jimmy sighed. “Hey uh listen, Stan, I’m gonna take a leak, you mine telling them what I want. Here’s my card-.”

“No, no I am paying this time,” Stan argued as he pulled out his wallet. “It is my turn.”

“If that’s what you want to do Stan.” Jimmy grinned before taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You know what I like.” He said with a wink before walking away.

Stan only grinned as he looked ahead the people in front of him moving which indicated that it was his turn, so he walked up to the counter. “Hi, diddley ho, there!” Stan grinned watched as the woman looked up at him.

“Well hi sir, welcome to Burger Shot and how may I help you?” She asked getting ready to type in the order.

“Well, I need two burgers. One for me and one for my-.” Stan froze upon seeing the burgers on display, his stomach suddenly feeling empty as his mouth began to water. He blinked a couple of times, an urge suddenly growing within him that he didn’t understand but he couldn’t refuse it whatever it was. “Well on second thought I would… Like to add more burgers, please.”

Jimmy was whistling a toon as he washed his hands in the bathroom. Once they were clean he dried them and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom, scanning the restaurant in search of Stan.

“JIMMY OVER HERE!”

Jimmy smiled upon seeing Stan sitting at a booth, walking up to him when he froze, seeing three bags worth of burgers sitting next to him, three burgers sitting right in front of him on the table now.

“Hi, Jimmy! I got you two burgers!” Stan motioned over to two burgers on the other side of the table. “And if that’s not enough I got plenty.”

After a bit, Jimmy was finished with his two burgers, but now he was watching as Stan hungrily scarf burger after burger down, already finishing two bags worth. But he wouldn’t stop eating, he acted as if he hadn’t had any food in months. Not only that people were taking notice, watching as Stan continued to eat and eat.

“These are really good,” Stan commented happily as he took another bite before noticing Jimmy’s shocked expression, causing him to pause. “Are you still hungry? Here I can give you-.”

“No Stan I’m full. It’s just… I’ve never seen you eat that many burgers, Stan.” Jimmy whispered looking down to see him reach for the last bag, unwrapping another burger and eating it, listening to Jimmy carefully. “I mean you usually only eat like one or two and drink 40 water bottles or something. I mean, how many did you buy?” Jimmy asked as he took a sip of his drink.

“Oooh. Well uh… I uh bought thirty-!”

Jimmy’s eyes grew wide as he spits his drink out, beginning to cough as he looked up at a shocked Stan. “YOU ALREADY ATE 20 BURGERS!?”

“W-Well… Yeah, I just got hungry and-.”

“Stan that’s not good! These things could kill you or make you sick if you eat too much!”

“Really?!” Stan gasped before looking back down at the burger, his stomach growling. “But I’m so hungry.”

Jimmy blinked able to hear his stomach growl too. He should have been more than full by now. “O-Okay you just… Finish the bag and I don’t know, we go to the gym and burn a couple of calories if ya want.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun, Jimmy. Been a bit since I uh grabbed the metal bar wink wink.” Stan grinned with a wink.

Jimmy just blinked as his brow furrowed. “What you… You were a stripper at one point?”

“What no! I… It’s been a while since I pulled up if you know what I mean.”

“… I think you mean pulled out Stan-.”

“It’s been a while since I worked out Jimmy! That’s what I meant!” Stan interrupted as he took another bite out of his burger.

“Oh okay why didn’t you say so?” Jimmy asked watching as Stan looked at him in shock.

“I I JUST I… oh never mind.” Stan sighed as he went back to eating his burgers, not noticing the manager and a co-worker watching him in shock.

“We should get his picture. He’s breaking a record.” The manager whispered, receiving a nod from the co-worker.

After Stan finished his 30 burgers and got his picture taken for the most burgers eaten, they drove off to the outside gym, where they began to work out. Jimmy thought Stan was gonna be rusty because it’s been a minute since they went but to his surprise… He wasn’t. In fact, he was working circle around him.

Stan had done forty sit-ups, forty push-ups, forty pull-ups, and now he was lifting weights, barely breaking a sweat, Jimmy, however, had to take off his jacket, his purple shirt completely drenched in sweat as he tried to keep up with Stan but it was impossible. Also, he noticed something… Different about Stan. His biceps seemed a little bigger than usual and he seemed a little toned. He still had a small dad bod but, there was definitely more muscle.

Stan lifted the weights as he hummed to himself, before noticing Jimmy starring at him, causing him to pause. “What’s the matter, Jimmy?”

“I’m just amazed that you could eat thirty burgers and still manage to curl.” Jimmy paused reading the side. “STAN YOU ARE CURLING A HUNDRED AND EIGHTY POUNDS!”

Stan blinked looking down at it. “Huh, it feels lighter.” he shrugged as he went back to curling. “394, 395…”

Jimmy could not believe what he was hearing. “Stan you’ve been… You’ve been acting strange today are… Are you taking steroids or something?”

Stan paused looking up at him in shock. “Jimmy! You know I would never do that!”

“But you should be feeling like shit right now!”

“Well, I don’t… In fact, I… Haven’t felt this good in a long time.” Stan smiled, looking up at Jimmy.

Jimmy took one look at Stan and all he could do was smile, happy that Stan was feeling good about himself. “Well, I’m happy for ya fannypack. I’m gonna get water from the car, you just keep doing your curl-ups. Hell, I want you to make it to a thousand!” Jimmy pointed at Stan before heading to the car.

“Yes, sir.” Stan chuckled as he went back to curling. “400, 401, 402.”

Jimmy walked down the steps reaching into his pants to get his keys to the car.

“Well, hey Velvet Aurora! Just the he bitch I wanted to see!”

Jimmy froze as his smile fell, slowly turning around to see Alabaster Slim standing right behind him, a vile grin on his face as he looked directly at Jimmy, two guys standing next to him acting as his guards. Jimmy’s worried gaze turned to a scowl as he clenched his hands into fists. “I told you not to call me that,” Jimmy growled as he backed away.

This only made the pimp grin more. “Well isn’t that your stage name he bitch?”

Jimmy shook his head. “Not anymore, I thought I told you that I quit!”

“You see that’s the thing when you start working for me.” Alabaster began as he paced around before stopping next to Jimmy, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Once a prostitute always a prostitute. Now come along like a good little he bitch and let’s go. I got a client for you that asked for your name specifically.” he said as he tried to pull him along.

Jimmy yanked back as he backed away from his grasp. “Fuck you asshole! I told you I quit!” before Jimmy could utter another word the two men grabbed Jimmy by the shoulders and yanked him forward grabbing him by the hair to force him to look at an angered Alabaster.

“You’ve forgotten your place he bitch,” Alabaster growled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out baby powder causing Jimmy to stare in horror. “I do think discipline is called for.”

Stan was counting his curl up focused on the metal object in his hands. “496, 497, 499-.”

“LET GO OF ME!”

Stan froze, slowly looking up to see Jimmy being held down by two men, his former boss standing in front of him, dousing his hand in baby powder.

“Keep that bitch still!” Alabaster snapped watching as Jimmy tried to break free from their grasp.

Stan got up real fast, an uncontrollable rage beginning to grow within him as he squeezed on the metal weight tightly before dropping it with a growl stomping over to them.

Jimmy felt as they held him down tightly feeling one of them yanking off his glasses and throwing them to the side, revealing that they were full of fear.

Alabaster then put up the baby powder rearing his hand back. “You brought this on yourself bitch.”

“HEY!”

Alabaster paused as he slowly turned around, seeing Stan standing right behind him with clenched fists, anger in his eyes as he growled. The pimp only grinned. “Well hey, there w-w-w-water boy!” Alabaster joked, causing the two men to laugh. “It’s good to see you but I’m kind of busy with my employee right here, so if you’ll excuse me,” he said as he turned back to Jimmy about to hit him in the face when he felt something clamp down on his hand, restraining him from hitting Jimmy in the face. He blinked turning around to see Stan with one arm wrapped around his wrist, his grip tightening as he growled, causing the pimp’s smile to turn into anger. “Who told you can touch me you-.”

“Let. Jimmy. Go.” Stan growled his voice deepening slightly causing Jimmy’s features to soften.

“S-Stan?”

“Who gave you the right to tell me what I can do and can’t do with my he bitches!?” Alabaster snapped.

“He is not your he bitch he is my boyfriend!” Stan snapped back his anger only rising when Alabaster laughed.

“Boyfriend?” he questioned with a snicker. “That’s a laugh. A bitch like him would never stay with a pussy like you-.”

Suddenly Stan grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up into the air like he weighs nothing, squeezing on his throat, causing him to choke. The two guards let Jimmy go as they aimed their guns at Stan. Jimmy gasped watching Stan in horror. “STANIEL, STOP!” Jimmy yelled afraid they were gonna shoot Stan.

“Let’s make one thing clear,” Stan growled his voice only getting deeper as he spoke. “You don’t come near me, or Jimmy ever again, understand? He is mine and I am his!”

“Why you son of a-.” Alabaster froze upon looking into Stan’s eyes, watching as they turned fully black, a small blue pupil in each of them, staring back at him in anger. This only caused Alabaster to grin. “Alright, water boy you win.” he chuckled as he ordered the guards to put their guns down.

As they did so, Jimmy ran up to Stan, who had his eyes right on Alabaster the whole time. “Come on Stan, it’s over you can drop him,” Jimmy whispered as he placed a hand on Stan’s cheek.

Stan’s features softened as his eyes turned back to normal, turning to Jimmy, who had fear in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times finally coming back to his senses, letting go of the pimp, watching as he landed on his feet. Stan gave him a glare as he held Jimmy close. “Now, get out of our faces!”

“Alright.” Alabaster said as he backed away, motioning for the guards to go to the car. “We will see you around w-w-w-water boy.” he grinned as he followed the guards to the car, getting in as they drove away.

Stan let out a sigh before looking, Jimmy over. “You okay Jimmy? He didn’t hurt you did he?” he watched as Jimmy shook his head, still looking at him with shocked features. “Oh here. Let me help you find your glasses-.” Stan froze when Jimmy lunged at him pullin him into a rib crushing hug, trembling in his grasp, causing Stan to blink.

Jimmy didn’t know what came over Stan to be like that, but he was glad that it did. “Th-Thank you sunflower,” he whispered.

Stan just smiled as he hugged Jimmy back giving him a tight squeeze. “Of course Jimmy,” he whispered before opening eyes, seeing Jimmy’s glasses in the ground. “Oh here,” Stan said as he broke the contact, leaning down as he grabbed a hold of the glasses, sitting up and handing them to Jimmy who took them with a smile, placing them on his face to cover his eyes. “Look how’s about you get in the passenger seat and I’ll drive us around today.”

“Sounds good fannypack.” Jimmy sighed handing him the keys. “Here.”

“Thank you, now just let me put the weight up before we leave,” Stan said as he walked back onto the Gym.

“I’ll be in the car,” Jimmy called out, heading for his vehicle.

“Okay, Jim-.” Stan froze, his smile wavering upon seeing the weight that he was using. “-my.”

The bar of the weight was dented in the shape of a handprint, almost as if someone squeezed it tightly with all their strength. He slowly lifted it off the ground and placed his hand on the handprint, finding that it matched the shape of his hand. “Did… I do this?” he whispered in disbelief. “That can’t be possible-.”

“You coming, Stan!?” Jimmy called out, pulling Stan out of his thoughts.

“Uh, y-yeah I’m coming!” Stan said as he just set the weight back, heading for the car. It was probably the smog of the city messing with him so with that he got into the car and placed the keys in the ignition starting the car. “Let’s go uh do some deliveries,” Stan said with a wink causing Jimmy to smile, giving him a nod as he drove away failing to notice Alabaster Slim’s car parked in an ally way watching them drive off

He grinned as he turned to the two guards. “Alright bitches listen up, I want you to keep an eye on the 40-year-old virgin Staniel Wheeler. And report to me when you see anything… Strange about him.” he whispers as he stares ahead. “I have a feeling I know what he really is.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From better to worse

It had only been a couple of days since Stan and Jimmy's date and Stan was feeling better than ever. He felt so well-rested and energized ready to tackle the days ahead of him. He felt stronger now, able to lift four boxes of water bottles in each hand at his job. He was burning off calories and gaining muscle. Life seemed to be going well for Stan. Except for the voices that constantly nag him to take Oxy.

The voices were none stop when he stopped taking Oxy and they seem to get louder and louder each day, becoming more agitated... Angrier.

Stan was humming to himself as he reached for his fannypack when a sudden booming voice rang through his ears.

TAKE AN OXY! NOW!

Stan just growled clenching his fists. "For the last time, no. More. Oxy!" He snapped, as he fastened his fannypack around his waist.

... It'll only get worse for you.

Stan blinked in confusion about to question what is meant by that when a sudden aching pain shot through his temple causing him to double over clutching his forehead with his hands as he hissed from the pain. It felt like something was pushing out of his skull, causing a brain freeze like a headache to form. After a minute the pain eased but the headache remained so he decided to get some headache medication to help ease it.

So he walked into his bathroom and opened the mirror to see an Excedrin bottle staring back at him. He sighed as he grabbed the bottle, opening it up and letting one of the pills slide into the palm of his hands, where he proceeded to pop it into his mouth. He then reached into his fannypack pulling out a bottle of water where he unscrewed the cap and took a few swigs washing the pill down. After he was finished he put his water away and set the medicine back into the cabinet, closing the mirror afterward. He went to leave when something caught his attention in the mirror. 

It was his reflection. Something was... Off about it, especially around his forehead. There were two little bumps sticking out on each side of his temple. They weren't big but they were noticeable. Staring at them through the mirror he reached up and gently poked one of them but upon touching them he hissed in pain. Finding that his forehead was sore. He just looked at them through the mirror in thought.

'Did I bump my head last night?'

He went to touch them again when his phone dinged in his pocket, prompting him to check, finding that it was his work sending him locations on where to drop off his water. So he just shrugged it off and stuffed his phone into his bag, heading right out of the bathroom and straight to the front door. He probably did hit his head, which would explain the headache. So he opened the front door and walked out of his apartment, where he proceeded to walk down the steps, heading for his work vehicle.

It was high noon and Stan was on a roll with work. Packing more and more boxes that weighed hundreds of pounds but barely even breaking a sweat. Getting his shipments in early and getting paid much more. Today felt like his day. Then again every day felt like his day since he stopped taking Oxy. 

Stan was on his last delivery when he got a phone call. He looked down at his pocket before quickly delivering the last boxes. After that, he reached into his pocket and checked the number, smiling when he saw that it was Jimmy. So he answered the phone, putting it up to his ear. "Jimmy!"

"Hey, fannypack. What are you up to?" Jimmy questioned.

"Well, I-I just finished my last delivery and I was thinking that you and I could do uh our own delivery wink wink." Stan grinned as he opened his van door and hopped in. 

"... Why- I don't work in delivery Stan I work at the winery, and why do you want to deliver again when you just finished?"

"What- no I.. I meant that we do are-."

"I'm kidding Stan." Jimmy smiled. "That sounds good. Meet me at the apartments?" 

"Oh." Stan chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, I'll meet you there. Love you."

"Love you too fannypack," Jimmy said back as he hung up.

Stan then closed his phone, sticking the phone in his pocket and started the vehicle, heading for the apartments.

Jimmy was leaning on a brick wall next to the apartment, taking a long drag of his cigarette, before flicking the ashes. After he looked up to the sky as he exiled the smoke watching as the smoke float above him before disappearing into the air. He sighed, lost in thought before hearing a vehicle pull up, seeing that it was Stan, causing him to grin, so he dropped his finished cigarette and smothered with his foot before walking to Stan who hopped out of the driver seat.

Stan closed the van door as he turned around seeing Jimmy walk up, prompting him to wave with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Jimmy!" He smiled as he walked toward Jimmy.

"Hey, sunflower." Jimmy sighed as he stopped right in front of Stan leaning in as he kissed his cheek watching as his face turned red, causing him so smile, but it slowly fell when he looked up at Stan's forehead. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked holding Stan's head still, looking at the two bumps.

"O-Oh I had them since this morning. I think I bumped my head in my sleep." Stan sighed watching as Jimmy lowered his sunglasses looking at the two bumps in concern. 

"They don't look bruised, are you sure they're from bumping your head? Do they hurt?" He questioned gently rubbing his thumb against one of them, watching as Stan flinched.

"J-Just a little." Stan sighed. "But don't worry, I'm fine I think it's going down." Stan tried.

But Jimmy didn't look too convinced, they seemed pretty big. However, he just sighed resting his hands on his shoulders. "Alright. But if they get worse, go straight to Brie or Brenda okay?"

"I will." Stan smiled holding his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You ready to head out? I got a call from a customer who wants a water delivery!"

"I am if you are. Just send me his location." Jimmy smiled as he took Stan's hand, both men walking to Jimmy's car. 

After a few deliveries both legal or illegal, Stan got a call from the police station finding that they were running low on their water supply, so Jimmy drove to the police station, parking on the road next to the sidewalk.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Stan smiled as he got out of the car opening up the back seat picking up four boxes with giant jugs of water in them.

"Be careful in there Stan. Stay mindful of Tribble." Jimmy whispered looking around just in case he was around.

"Oh, Jimmy, I apologized and we made up remember? Now we are thick as thieves!" Stan smiled as he grabbed all the boxes at once, not noticing Jimmy's shocked expression. 

"Well... Still, be careful." Jimmy said as he leaned back. "I'll be waiting here."

"Okie Dokie! Be right back!" Stan then walked on the sidewalk before walking up the steps to the police station doors.

In the police station at the desk was Emma Dupont, Officer Tribble, and Lt. Ziggy talking amongst themselves, Cheif Snow on the other side of the desk from them, listening to them talk before hearing the front doors open, prompting him to look up, seeing Stan walk in with four boxes in his arms. "Hey, there he is!" Snow exclaimed as he put down a clipboard he was holding. 

The other three stopped talking, looking at Stan, causing them to smile, Emma, being the first to talk. "Hey, Stan!"

"Hi, Emma, Ziggy, Tibble, and Cheif Snow." Stan smiled walking up to the desk setting the boxes down. "Here's your order."

"Thank you, Stan, you are a lifesaver." Tribble chuckled patting Stan's back before going to lift the four boxes only to find they were really heavy. "Jesus Stan, how were you able to lift these!?"

"Oh, well they are not that heavy." Stan shrugged. "I thought you said you were working out?"

The others laughed at the joke as Tribble just shook his head picking up one of the boxes instead. "You get that this time, Stan." Tribble joked before walking over to one of the water dispenser.

"Where's Jimmy?" Emma asked as she walked up to Stan.

"Oh, he's in the car waiting," Stan answered pointing to the car. "He said he wanted to-."

"Whoa, Stan what's wrong with your forehead!" Emma interrupted pointing to his head, getting Ziggy, Snow, and Tribble's attention.

"Jesus Stan does that hurt?" Ziggy asked in concern.

"Guys I'm fine. I just bumped my head last night in my sleep. Don't worry it only hurts a little bit." Stan argued with a smile on his face.

"I don't know Stan I would go to the hospital if I were you," Emma whispered in worry.

"I'm fine Emma, honest!" Stan reassured.

Snow hummed looking at the bumps. "If you say so, Stan. But if it gets worse."

"Go see Brie or Brenda, I know. Jimmy already made me promise him." Stan chuckled.

Emma then smiled. "Jimmy's a good guy... When you get to know him." 

Stan only smiled, looking out the window to see Jimmy in his car looking through his phone, causing him to sigh. "Yeah."

The others only smiled, before Snow broke the silence. "Well better not keep you from him. How much do we owe ya?"

"Oh, today you guys get a discount. Just let me check my calculator." Stan smiled pulling out his phone.

After the transaction, Stan waved his friend's bye and strolled down the steps before getting another call from a customer asking for water. He got his location and how much water he needed before hanging up and getting in the car. "Alright! We got another delivery! Today's a busy day!"

"That's great." Jimmy smiled, fastening his seatbelt watching as Stan did the same. "Where to next?"

"Back to the apartments, the customer is waiting there." Stan smiled as he put up his phone.

"Got it, let's head there," Jimmy said as he began to drove away, heading for the apartments, failing to notice a black car slowly following close behind them.

After driving for a bit, they made it to the apartments, where they both got out of the car, seeing a tall muscular man with a light pink shirt on, his back turned to them so they couldn't see his face.

"Sir are you the one with the water delivery?!" Stan asked, watching as the man slowly turned around giving them a smile.

"Yes, I am." He said before he paused looking right at Jimmy. 

Jimmy blinked before his face lit up, taking off his sunglasses. "Martinez is that you?!"

"Jimmy! It's good to see you!" The man smiled walking up.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Stan smiled looking between them.

"Yeah, Stan this is Martinez Corndog." Jimmy smiled motioning to Martinez. "He was my taxi driver when I just got out of prison." Jimmy then turned to Martinez. "Martinez, this is Stan, my boyfriend." 

"Awww, that's amazing it's nice to meet you." Martinez smiled shaking Stan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you two." Stan grinned. He didn't know what it was, but Martinez had a down to earth vibe to him and liked him immediately. "A friend of Jimmy's is a friend of mine."

"That's good to hear." He said letting go of Stan's hand. 

"So, how have you been big guy," Jimmy asked patting Martinez's back.

"Oh, I finally got my business in selling corn dogs going!" He asked in excitement.

"Awesome I knew you could do it." Jimmy smiled.

After talking for a bit, Jimmy was watching as Martinez and Stan were talking about how much the water was, reaching for his pack of cigarettes when-.

"Well if it ain't the snitch." He heard a man say causing his blood to run cold as he slowly looked up.

"...Shit." Jimmy sighed as he turned around seeing a man right behind him looking at him with slightly angered features. "H-Hey JC!"

"Stop. Don't act like we are friends snitch, you lost that privilege." JC snapped crossing his arms.

"Ooh, I can see you're pretty upset-."

"You ratted me to the cops and tried to frame me!" JC snapped. "I'm still waiting on my money for that little stunt."

"Oh God, this again. Look that was a year ago! I've changed-."

"Bullshit, once a snitch always a snitch, snitch!" JC growled clenching his fists.

"You got to be kidding me." He sighed under his breath.

"Here is your money," Martinez said handing Stan the money.

"Thank you and here is your water." Stan handed him a small case.

"Thanks." Martinez then looked up at Stan's head his face lighting up as he pointed up as his head. "Oh, I can see your horns are coming in."

Stan's smile fell as he looked up, blinking in confusion as he looked up at Martinez. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said your-."

"You owe me money, snitch!"

Stan and Martinez jumped turning around to see a man getting into Jimmy's personal space, causing Stan to stare to go stiff his features beginning to morph into anger.

Jimmy backed up his back pressing against the wall, cowering slightly when JC began to raise his voice. "L-Look I don't owe you anything okay? We both did our time-."

"You do owe me. So you better get me my money or I'll-."

"Is there a problem here sir?" Stan growled as he walked up getting Jimmy and JC's attention.

"JC what are you doing?" Martinez sighed, looking at him. 

"Well if it isn't snitch's friend and-." JC paused looking Stan up and down. "Who is this?"

"I'm his boyfriend, Stan." He answered crossing his arms.

"Boyfriend? Well, don't you know your boyfriend here is a snitch? He-."

"He already told me. And from where I'm sanding he did his time just like you so he doesn't owe you anything."

"You don't know shit fannypack wearing virgin boy." JC snapped, failing to notice Stan's eyes turning pitch black. 

"Look, we don't want any trouble okay?" Jimmy tried, trying to walk to Stan. "Let just drop this and move on-."

Suddenly JC grabbed Jimmy by his jacket, slamming him into the wall, causing Stan to stare in shocked anger. "NOT TIL YOU GIVE ME MY MONEY YOU LITTLE-!" Before he could finish Stan yanked him off of Jimmy slamming him into the wall so hard it cracked the brick wall.

Jimmy and Martinez could only stare in shock looking at the angered Stan. "Stan!"

"YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!" Stan's voice boomed as it deepened.

JC was about to yell at him but he froze looking into his black eyes, causing him to growl.

But before anything else could happen, Matinez grabbed Stan and pulled him off of JC but Stan was trying to run at him. "Whoa calm down buddy."

But Stan wasn't listening to him, he seemed out of it. In fact, he was growling like a wild animal. Jimmy didn't hesitate as he stood in front of him holding his shoulder. "Staniel! Stan... Sunflower calm down." Jimmy tried holding the side of his face before he froze looking into his eyes, seeing they were black for a split second before he blinked turning back to their normal ocean blue. Jimmy concluded that it was a trick of the light, noticing Stan was beginning to calm down.

Stan slowly stopped growling beginning to breathe normally looking right at Jimmy in confusion, beginning to ease up prompting Martinez to let go. Once he did Stan stood there in shock leaning into Jimmy's touch.

"That's it sunflower just breath," Jimmy whispered, before turning back to JC who only glared at them. "We're leaving got it?" Was all he said to him before he turned to Martinez. "Thanks, Martinez."

"Of course. Don't worry, I was the same way when it happened." Martinez shrugged, causing Jimmy to blink in confusion.

"Uh right. Come on Stan." Jimmy whispered leading Stan to the apartment.

"What... What did I-?" Stan froze looking at the wall, to see a crack in it from where he slammed JC into it. "D-Did I-?"

"It's okay Stan just breathe." Jimmy sighed turning to Martinez one last time. "We'll see you later."

"Bye guys." He said as he waved them off before turning to JC. "You did touch his territory."

JC paused looking up at Martinez as he squints his eyes. "Shut up earth boy." He snapped as he stormed off, leaving Martinez alone, failing to notice the same black car parked on the other side of the road, a window rolling down as a camera lens stuck out snapping a picture of the cracked brick wall and Stan as he was being led by the steps. After that, the car drove away.

Jimmy led a shocked Stan up the steps and into Stan's apartment. He then led him to the couch where he sat him down gently, sitting next to him as he stared at him in concern. "Stan, what was that? That's not like you."

"I-I don't know he-he had his hands on you and he slammed you into that wall I kind of lashed out... I don't even remember doing." Stan whispered rubbing his arm.

Jimmy stared at him for a moment. It wasn't the first time Stan did this for him. But this time it seemed more... Aggressive. "You know I think maybe you're stressed... How's about we go on another date... A fancier one this time. I'll bye."

"N-No, Jimmy you don't have to spend-."

"Come on, my treat." Jimmy grinned. "We'll dress fancy and go to dinner. Take a break from deliveries, what do you say?"

Stan thought for a moment looking at the ground with uncertainty before he sighed, giving Jimmy a smile. "That sounds great." 

"Wonderful." Jimmy grinned before he leaned back, feeling as Stan leaned back next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Jimmy only smiled as he wrapped his arm around Stan pulling him close. "Thank you for protecting me, Stan. Though it's my job to protect you."

"It's a door that swings both ways, Jimmy." Stan sighed as he closed his eyes.

"... What?"

"You'll protect me and I'll protect you." 

"Yeah, but why is there a swinging door?" Jimmy questioned.

"God Jimmy have you not used metaphors before- never mind let's just relax." Stan sighed.

Jimmy only smiled as he closed his eyes. "Alright fannypack."

It was night time when Jimmy was getting ready to head to his apartment. He sat on the couch putting on his boots before he stood walking with Stan to the door. "Remember dinner at 8 tomorrow night. Get a suit." Jimmy reminded Stan.

"I will don't worry." Stan smiled as he opened the door for Jimmy, before taking his hand. "I can't wait." 

Jimmy smiled as he kissed his hand and then his lips. "Me neither. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"Love you too," Jimmy said as he walked out Stan closing the door behind him with a sigh, humming to himself before pain shot through his head again, causing him to stifle a yell clutching his head, feeling something growing on his temple. After the pain subsided he breathed in heavily before running to the bathroom looking into the mirror at his head, only to freeze in shock.

The bumps got bigger sticking out a little further than before starting to become more noticeable. He stared at them in shock feeling them again finding that they felt hard as bone. He was starting to panic breathing in and out heavily. "Okay, okay calm down Stan. I'm sure it will go down!" He tried. "You might have hit your head harder than you thought! It's gonna be fine... It's gonna be fine." He whispered as he walked out of the bathroom, hoping that it will be fine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight vulgar language

The very next day Stan got up early and decided to put patches over the two bumps In his head to hide them a little better. After that was ready to go suit shopping, leaving his apartment early heading for an establishment that sells fancy clothing. He walking down the street, deciding not to take his new bike since it was a lovely day for a stroll. He was walking down the sidewalk humming to himself when his Fannypack started sliding down, causing him to look down, seeing that it was lose causing him to pause. 

Stan then unbuckled his fannypack beginning to tighten it when someone came running by yanking the green pouch from his hands running the other direction. "NO WAIT STOP! THIEF!"

Right in front of him were two cops talking, before hearing Stan shout turning to see a man running from him. "HEY STOP RIGHT THERE! POLICE!" One of them shouted beginning to run.

Stan was chasing after the guy before he got winded, slowing to a stop. "S-STOP! THAT'S MINE!" 

"Not any more dumb ass!" The guy snapped still running.

Stan felt his anger rise as he lifted his arm out of instinct. "I SAID STOP!!" His eyes flickering to black, if not for a moment when something shocking happened.

Suddenly, a fire hydrant right next to the man burst open with water hitting the man as he ran past, the water's impact so strong it slammed him into the wall, causing Stan to freeze slowly looking from the hydrant to his hand in shock. "Wh-What the-?" He jumped as the officers ran past him seizing the now dazed thief, picking him up, and placing his arms behind his back.

"Better luck next time rooky." One of the cops said as he took the fannypack from him before walking to Stan with a smile. "I believe this is yours."

"Uh... Um, th-thanks." Stan whispered still looking at the fire hydrant watching as the water went down. 

"Guess you were lucky that thing burst when it did." The cop commented looking at the hydrant as well. "I wonder how it burst... Must be pretty old."

Stan nods his head. "Yeah, must... Well, thanks again."

"Our pleasure. You can head on your way and we'll deal with this." The cop said as he walked toward the guy. "Have a good day sir."

"Yeah, you too," Stan said as he turned around clutching his fannypack tightly before shaking his head... There was no way he could have done that... It was just old. So with that, he went on walking, fastening his fannypack around his waist checking his GPS to find any clothing stores near him.

After strolling for twenty minutes, Stan finally found a place called "Kiki's Organic Clothing." He thought this would be the perfect place. Kiki knew a lot about fashion, so maybe she would be able to help him. So he walked right through the front door and found none other than Kiki herself standing behind the front desk, surrounded by some of the Prune Gang, Eugene, Mel, and Gladys, all four of them carrying a conversation before Kiki looked up spotting Stan, her smile brightening. "Well, if it isn't Stanley Elizabeth Wheeler!" She practically shouted causing the elders to turn to the door.

"Uh, w-well it's actually Staniel Elizabeth Wheeler." Stan chuckled nervously as he walked up to the counter.

"Ooh well, you can wheel your fine self over here honey," Gladys said turning to Stan with a smile.

"Gladys SHUT UP YOU OLD BITCH, HE'S TAKEN!" Kiki shouted causing Stan to jump. 

"GOD DAMN IT!" Gladys cursed. 

"Stan you can walk up to the counter," Kiki said in a more demanding way, causing Stan to walk up without a second thought.

"Stan it's good to see you how are you?" Mel grinned but his smile slowly fell upon looking at his forehead. 

Stan didn't seem to notice his reaction as he walked up. "I-I've been good how about-?"

"Jesus what happened to your bloody forehead you look like someone pushed two jawbreakers into your skull." Eugene interrupted looking at Stan's forehead.

"O-Oh I hit it a couple of nights back in my sleep and it hasn't gone down yet." 

"Oh, you poor baby," Gladys said looking over his forehead.

"I-It might go down soon," Stan reassured with a smile but he took notice to Mel's discomfort as the green-shirted man turned from him, leaving Stan confused.

"So what brings you to my KOC?" Kiki asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Well, I'm... Wait what?" Stan blinked looking at Kiki in shock.

"KOC? Kiki's Organic Clothing? What did you think I was saying, Stan?" She asked beginning to get defensive.

"O-Oh I-I uh um," Stan whispered as he began to fiddle with his fannypack able to feel her eyes on him, her eyes feeling like the scorching sun on his skin.

"Kiki shut the fuck up we know what you thought he meant!" Gladys snapped causing Kiki to glare at her.

"Gladys no oNE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR FUCKING INPUT, YOU CRYPT KEEPING HOWLING BITCH!"

"EAT MY ASS!" She shouted back, causing Stan to cower.

"Everyone shut your God forsaking mouths before I cut you!" Eugene snapped pulling out his knife.

"Put that away old man I am AUTHORISED TO USE LETHAL FORCE ON YOU IF YOU-."

"Don't you dare call me old man! I should have more respect! I fought in 38 world wars-."

"No, you didn't." Kiki denied in boredom. 

"I fought in the Boer War, the War of 1812, the Civil War, the Battle of Yamen, the Battle of Hastings, the Battle of Helm's Deep-."

"No!"

"I fought in a battle against the Roman Empire against 2.4 billion Romans-." 

"NO!"

the Battle of Endor, the War of the Five Kings, World War Z, the Battle of Wakanda, I climbed Mt. Everest naked, the Vietnam War-."

"EUGENE SHUT UP YOU DEMENTIA FUCK BEFORE I JUMP OVER THIS GOD DAMN TABLE AND SKDNNSK AHHH!"

Stan stared between the two with wide eyes watching as Eugene gave her a glare before turning away. 

Kiki then took in a deep breath and turned to Stan with a smile. "So what do you need Stan?" 

"Uh... W-Well I-I need a suit." Stan answered with a smile. "And I thought which person should I go to other than the fashion professional herself?" He complemented causing Kiki to smile.

"Any other professional honey I'm just saying." Gladys comment.

"Shut the fuck up Gladys or he's wearing a suit to your fucking funeral," Kiki growled before looking back at Stan. "So what's the occasion?"

"Me and uh Jimmy are gonna go on a date." Stan smiled his features brightening up. 

"Ooh, I wish that were me," Gladys whispered.

Kiki ignored her as she looked at Stan. "So you want to look good for Jonny Banana?" She asked, receiving a nod from Stan. "Well, I got the perfect thing for you, come on."

After getting measured and fitted for an outfit, Stan was in the dressing room trying out all sorts of suits until he found the perfect one. Now he was wearing a blue sky suit jacket and pants to match. Under he had a lighter blue dress shirt and a bow tie around his neck. Also under his suit jacket, he was still wearing his fannypack thinking it first perfect with the suit. He sat there tightening his bow tie looking at his reflection, a big smile on his face excited for tonight when-.

Take an Oxy!

Stan let out a gasp when another headache formed causing him to clutch his head once again, this time the pain lingering, causing him to lean on the mirror for support. It was getting worse and worse. The pain finally faded after a bit causing Stan to sigh opening eyes to be met with blurry vision. When his vision cleared he looked into the mirror only to freeze the bumps on his head yet again got a little bigger causing his blood to run cold. But that wasn't the only thing that Stan noticed. He noticed that his skin was a sort of... Pale greyish blue in away, barely noticeable at first glance but noticeable. He was about to panic but a knock on his dressing room door broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Stan you good in there? Does it fit?" He heard Kiki ask on the other side.

"Uh um yeah it... It fits perfectly!" He called out pushing the patches that covered his bumps down keeping them from falling off.

"Well come on out when you're ready," Kiki called out as she walked away.

Stan could not stop staring at his reflection, his worry growing. But he began to breathe in and out. 

'It's gonna be okay. Maybe it's a trick of the light! It's all gonna be fine.'

So Stan turned from the mirror and grabbed his clothes, heading out of the changing room to tell Kiki he had made his choice.

Kiki was listening to the others bicker before noticing Stan walkout, causing her to stare with a shocked smile. "Damn, Stan you look great!"

"You think?" Stan asked as he looked down at the suit. "I think I'm gonna take it. It's perfect for tonight-."

"Uh, Stan? Is it me or... Is your skin kind of grey?" Kiki asked, scanning him up and down. 

Mel and Eugene went quiet as they slowly turned to Stan looking at him in suspicion.

Stan began to feel nervous everyone eyes on him as if they were waiting for him to speak. "Oh uh... I-I think it's the suit." He concluded. "Maybe the light shining on it is uh hitting my skin."

Kiki and Gladys looked at each other for a second before looking back at Stan. "If you say so." 

Stan then cleared his throat, ignoring the way Eugene and Mel were staring at him. "Well uh, h-how much is it for this suit?" Stan smiled as he walked up to the counter.

"Well since it's a special occasion, it's on the house, Stan." Kiki smiled.

"Oh? That's generous of you Kiki thank you!" 

"Yeah yeah don't go telling anyone that okay? I still got a business to run." Kiki said looking around 

"Heh, you running a business." Gladys laughed turning to Kiki.

"I'm literally going to fucking kill you." Kiki snapped.

"Well, thanks again Kiki! Couldn't have done it without you." Stan said as he began to back out. "Bye guys!"

"You take care sugar." Gladys waved him off, watching as he left before starting up a conversation with Kiki.

Mel and Eugene watched as Stan left before turning to each other with knowing faces.

"I think you're right Mel," Eugene whispered turning back to the window. "He is one."


	7. Chapter 6

Later that day, Stan had decided to go to the store and order a bookay of turquoise blue roses, that matched Jimmy's hair. He knew that he didn't have to do that, but it was the least he could do since Jimmy said he was buying for both of them. Now he was strolling down the sidewalk, ignoring everyone's eyes as they either looked at his skin color, his suit, or the patches on his head, as he continued to walk clutching the roses tightly, sweat starting to form on his face as he was beginning to become nervous.

'What if he asks about his forehead? What is he gonna think about his suit? Were the flowered too much? Is his suit to showey?

Stan then shook his head as he walked into the parking lot of the apartments, taking in deep breathes. "It's okay." He whispered, looking down at his watch to find that it was 7:30 PM. "It's all gonna be fine."

"Stan?"

Stan jumped before he turned around, his eyes landing on Jimmy before he froze in awe. Jimmy was wearing a turquoise suit with a black dress shirt under it. His hair was also groomed back, a bookay of sunflowers in his hands as he looked at Stan with a smile, a smile that made Stan's heart skip a beat. "Like what ya see fannypack?"

"Uh um... Duh... Uh, you!" Stan suddenly stammered beginning to shake as he pointed at Stan. "Suit... Great!"

Jimmy only smiled as he walked up. "You look great too Stan," Jimmy whispered.

"Th-thank." Stan then shook his head, coming back to his senses. "Uh I-I mean thank you... Oh! Uh f-for you!" Stan stammered shoving the roses into Jimmy's face, causing him to chuckle.

"Aw thanks, Stan." He whispered as he took them into his hand, before holding out the sunflowers. "And these are for you."

Stan smiled as he took the sunflowers into his hands, blushing a bit as he held them close. 

"Uh, Stan... Is your skin a greyish blue?" Jimmy questioned getting a closer look at Stan.

"Uh um... It's-it's the suit!" Stan tried, rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle. "I think the color is just reflecting onto my skin!"

Jimmy stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding. "Alright..." He then looked down at his phone. "We should head out before they give away our seat." He said as he took Stan by the hand smiling when Stan began to blush again. "Come along sunflower." With that, Stan followed Jimmy to his car, both ready for tonight. Jimmy drove Stan to one of the fanciest restaurants in Los Santos, parking the car in the parking lot. Jimmy is the first to get out and open Stan's door for him.

"Oh, Jimmy you didn't have to do that," Stan said as he got out, taking Jimmy's hand.

"Please, I wanted to." Jimmy only chuckled wrapping his arm around Stan's, both walking to the entrance. 

Upon walking in, Stan realized that this was a high-class establishment, surrounded by people of higher class. Foods being served that he's only seen on tv. He has never been in such a fine place before, in fact, he felt out of place, noticing that some of the people were giving him odd glares. But he just ignored it, moving closer to Jimmy, who patted his arm, trying to calm him down. They made it up to the counter where a waiter was standing, looking at them with a smile. "Do you have a table reserved gentlemen?"

"Yeah, under the name Bending," Jimmy answered, watching as the man checked the list 

"Ah there you are, mister bending and it's dinner for two am I correct?" He asked.

"That's correct." Jimmy smiled looking right at Stan who just blushed.

"Of course, right this way." The man smiled leading them to their table that was right in the middle. "Here are your seats."

Stan then pulled out a chair looking right at Jimmy who thanked him, taking his seat, Stan pushing in bus chair for him before sitting down across from Jimmy as well. 

"Here are your menus." The waiter said as he handed them their menus. "Now would you like me to start you off with our signature wine?"

"That would be great." Jimmy smiled opening his menu up.

"Wonderful. I'll let you decide while I get that for you." The waiter then walked away, giving them time to decide.

Stan then opened his menu right after, looking it over before his eyes landed on the food he wanted. "I'm thinking about steak. What about you Jimmy?" Stan asked developing an itch in his right ear. 

"Hmm, their spaghetti is looking good to me." He answered looking up at Stan. "What do you...-?" Jimmy pauses watching as Stan scratched at his ear in a funny manner, almost like watching a dog scratch at their ear... "Think?"

After a few seconds of scratching, Stan shook his head with a sigh, before looking at a confused Jimmy. "... What?"

Jimmy cleared his throat before shaking his head. "Nothing... Nothing." He whispered before seeing the waiter walk up with two wine glasses pouring in the wine for them. "Thank you. I do believe we are ready to order."

"Splendid!" The waiter smiled as he pulled out his notepad and pen. "And what will you have?"

After they ordered they continued to talk about their day while they were waiting for their food, both laughing and having a good time. It wasn't long before the waiter came back out with their food, the waiter carrying a plate of steak and spaghetti. "Here's your spaghetti." He said, setting it down in front of Jimmy. "And here is your steak."

"Thank you kindly sir-." Stan froze his eyes making contact with the steak, his mouth instantly beginning to water.

"Thank you, sir." Jimmy smiled watching as the waiter nodded his head walking away. Jimmy then grabbed his fork jabbing it into his spaghetti. "Okay, Stan. Dig-." Jimmy's smile fell as he looked at Stan almost dropping his fork in shock. "... In."

Stan was gnawing on the edge of the steak ripping a piece off before shaking his head, almost like he was trying to check if it were dead. He was beginning to get other people's attention, others either staring at him in shock or in disgust, looking at him like he was some animal. This goes on for a few minutes, Jimmy watching him, taking small bites out if his food before noticing a red liquid fall from the steak. "Oh shit Stan... Stan!"

Stan pulled away looking at Jimmy in question, the res liquid dripping from his face. "What?"

"I think the steak is undercooked." Jimmy pointed out, looking down to see that the inside of the steak was really pink.

"Oh, God!" The waiter gasped, overhearing them. "I am so sorry sir. Here." He then went to reach for Stan's plate. "I'll get you one that isn't-."

Suddenly Stan slammed his arm into the table, placing his arm around the plate before glaring at the waiter, a low growl escaping his lips, not wanting him to touch his food. Though he froze when he looked into the waiter and Jimmy's eyes seeing that they were shocked and kind of frightened. He then shook his head and cleared his throat. "Uh um th-thank you for your kindness sir but I like it like this."

"Uh... As you wish... I'll let you finish your meal." The waiter said as he walked away.

Stan watched as the waiter left before seeing everyone's eyes were on him, able to see the disgust in their eyes causing him to lower himself as he used a napkin to wipe his face.

What was going on with him tonight?

Jimmy took notice of this before placing a hand on Stan's arm. "Hey... You okay?"

Stan sighed, holding his hand. "I don't know what's gotten into me tonight... I-I feel like this is too much of a fancy setting for me to-."

"Hey, you have every right to be here Stan." Jimmy interrupted. "This is our date night. Fuck what others might think."

Stan couldn't help but smile squeezing his hand. "Thank you, Jimm-." Stan suddenly hissed clutching his forehead, another ache beginning to form in his forehead.

"Whoa, Stan you okay?" Jimmy asked in concern, about to get up.

"I-I'm f-fine." Stan stuttered out, opening eyes turning to see a bathroom not right ahead of him. "Uh, I'll... Be right back I just got to nrk- got to go to the restroom." He said as he suddenly stood up quickly walking toward the restrooms, clutching his head.

"Uh... Okay." Jimmy whispered watching as Stan hurried into the bathroom before turning back to his food.

Stan staggered into the bathroom leaning on the sink another headache coursing through his skull causing him to stifle a yell. He then heard something rip on his forehead but he was in too much pain to look. 

Please stop, please!!

After a few seconds of pain, the ache subsided, causing him to sigh. He breathed in heavily before looking up his breath hitching in his throat upon seeing that the bumps grew more breaking the bandages. He began to panic, looking around the bathroom for anything to cover his head with when he spotted a hat hanging on a hanger giving him an idea as he walked over to the hanger and snatching the hat.

Jimmy sat in silence, tapping his finger on the table before noticing Stan walk back. "Is everything... Okay?" He asked watching as Stan sat down with a smile on his face, adjusting his hat.

"Everything is fine and dandy Jimmy!" Stan said as he finally picked up his fork. "Boy, I'm starving! How about you Jimbo?!" 

"Uh, Stan... Where did you get the hat?" Jimmy questioned looking at the hat.

"Oh! W-Well I... I had it in my fannypack of course! Thought this would be the best time to show it off!" Stan lied taking a few bites of his steak.

Jimmy pressed his mouth shut, looking at Stan with concern before taking his hand into his own. "You okay Stan?... You've been acting... Weird lately and... It's starting to worry me."

Stan's features softened as he sighed, giving him a small smile. "I'm okay Jimmy, really. I got you, we are on a fantastic date, what more could I want?"

Jimmy just smiled, before kissing his hand. "I love you sunflower."

"I love you too Jimmy." Stan smiled watching as Jimmy pulled away, reaching for his wine glass.

"Well, how's about we-." Suddenly someone accidentally bumped into Jimmy's chair causing him to drop his drink right into his lap. "Ah! Shit!" He cursed watching as the wine turned his pants red.

"Oh fudge, here let me go get some napkins!" Stan quickly said as he stood up heading for the tables that had napkins.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Stan." Jimmy protested watching as Stan turned to him still walking.

"No don't worry I can OOF-." Stan then bumped right into another man in a black suit, causing the man to pour a drink that he was holding right into his face. Stan turned ahead looking at the man in shock.

"What the fuck?!" The man snapped shaking the wine off of him before looking at Stan in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I-I am s-so sorry!" Stan stammered as he backed up. "I didn't s-see-."

"Sorry isn't gonna pay for this dry cleaning dumb ass!" The man snapped as he grabbed him by the shirt. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Hey get your hands off of him!" Jimmy snapped as he walked up pushing the man off of Stan, all of them failing to notice a janitor walk up leaving a bucket on the ground next to the man before mopping away. 

"He didn't mean to run into ya so cut him some slack!" Jimmy snapped pointing at the guy.

"What are you, his boyfriend?" The man snarked glaring Jimmy up and down.

"As a matter of fact, I am! He didn't mean for this to happen."

"I knew you two was trouble the moment you walked in. First, he eats like a damn dog, growls at a waiter and now this?! You two belong in a fucking freak show!"

Stan's anger only grew as his pupils shrunk in his eyes, the water in the bucket beginning to shake as his anger rose.

"Fuck you, you old bastard!" Jimmy then snapped, pointing at the man. "We have every right to be here just as much as you do!"

"Not if you act like a bunch of imbeciles, you delinquent!" 

Stan growled as he clenched his hands into fists cracking his neck as the water in the bucket suddenly tipped the bucket over, letting the waterfall out.

"You know what?" The man said as he began to walk backward pointing at them. "I'm getting the manager and having you freaks escorted out-." Suddenly the man walked right into the mop water before slipping backward landing on his back hitting his head against the bucket, causing him to pass out, the bucket landing on his head, causing Stan to snap out of it, staring at him in shock. 

Everyone in the whole restaurant fell silent looking at the man before turning to Stan and Jimmy. Stan stepped closer to Jimmy casting his head down while Jimmy wrapped his arm around Stan turning to a waiter that looked at them in shock. "Bring us the check please." Was all Jimmy said before turning to a shocked Stan who stared from the bucket to his hands, his features filled with confusion.

It was midnight by the time they left the restaurant and drove home, now they were strolling up the blue metal steps of the apartment walking side by side. Stan was quiet the whole ride back still a little ashamed of what occurred there. he didn't know what came over him to act so... Weird. "Uh... J-Jimmy I... I wanted to say that I'm... I'm sorry for ruining our date night."

"Ruining it?" Jimmy grinned, chuckling a little bit. "You didn't ruin it, Stan. I had a great time!"

Stan blinked, turning to Jimmy in shock. "You... You did?"

"Yeah. Besides you growling at that one guy trying to take your plate, gnawing on your stake that you ordered and that water bucket incident with that rude guy, I had a good time with you. One of the best dates I've ever been on." Jimmy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Stan's waist pulling him close. 

Stan smiled in relief, leaning into Jimmy's touch, glad that the date wasn't a total disaster. After a short stroll, they finally made it to Stan's apartment door, but Stan turned around, taking his hand. "Well, uh... I had a good time two. We should do that more often."

"Yeah." Jimmy smiled gently squeezing his hand. "I'd love that, if I was rich we would do that nightly.

Stan and Jimmy only chuckled for a moment or two before their laughter died down, both gazes locked into each other's eyes before Jimmy's eyes trailed down at Stan's lips. Stan knew what this meant, noticing as Jimmy began to slowly lean in. Stan began to do the same thing, looking at Jimmy's lips, his heart rate beginning to speed up as they both tilt their heads, their lips making contact, lightly brushing against each other as they kissed. Jimmy's lips were soft to Stan but their light kissing was slowly deepening with each passing second, Jimmy holding the back of Stan's head while Stan held Jimmy's neck with both hands, both eyes closed, Stan's heart rate was going a mile a minute beating hard in his chest to the point where he could hear it through his ears. With every passing second, Stan was finding it harder to concentrate on anything else other than Jimmy's lips, beginning to act on instinct as he begins to take Jimmy's bottom lip in between his teeth, lighty tugging at it when-.

"Ow! Shit!" Jimmy suddenly snapped as he pulled away, pulling away from Stan who snapped out of it, looking at Jimmy in shock.

"J-Jimmy? What's wrong? What happ-?" Stan froze upon seeing a little blood on Jimmy's lip, watching as he covered it with his hand.

"You... You bit me." Jimmy whispers looking at his hand to see some blood.

"Oh, fudge! Really?!" Stan gasped holding Jimmy's face in a panic looking over the tiny wound. "I-I d-didn't think I was biting down th-that hard I-I'm so sorry!" He then reached into his fannypack pulling out a cloth. "H-Here," Stan whispered as he placed the cloth on his lips.

"Thank you." Jimmy sighed, putting pressure on his lips. "It's okay Stan." He then chuckled looking at the waterman. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff fannypack."

"No.. I'm not... I don't." Stan's face became red as he lowered his head. "I'm not into that kind of thing."

"I know Stan I was just-." Jimmy froze looking Stan over. "Holy shit Stan, are you turning bluer." 

Stan froze slowly looking down at his hands, his blood running cold watching as patches of his skin turned another shade of blue.

"I thought you said that it was the suit-."

"Oh would you look at the time, I think I should be hitting the hay!" Stan suddenly snapped as he pulled out his keys turning to his door and putting the key into the keyhole of his apartment door giving it a twist to unlock it. "Got a busy day tomorrow!"

"But... Stan why is your skin-." Jimmy froze when Stan turned to him giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for dinner tonight Jimmy, I really enjoyed it! I'll call you tomorrow, love you bye!" Stan then slammed the door pressing his back against the door as his smile fell being replaced with panic.

"Stan?!" Jimmy said as he banged on his door. "Stan!" He sat there in silence questions swimming through his head before he sighed, shaking his head, deciding to table it for tonight. "Okay... I'll... Text you tomorrow... Goodnight sunflower. Love you." He then turned and walked away from Stan's door, heading home still deep in thought, using all his will power not to turn back.

Stan listened as Jimmy walked away prompting him to lock the door before running into the bathroom where he turned on the light looking into the mirror. To his horror, patches of skin were turning blue, while the rest of his skin was still grey. He then looked at his mouth to see blood on his lips, indicating that he had Jimmy's blood on his face from when he bit him, but that didn't make any sense. He didn't bite down at hard. "There's know what I could of-." Stan froze, looking at his mouth before pulling his lips back revealing his teeth. His two canines looked sharp and pointed prompting him to poke on of them with his finger before pulling back hissing. He looked down at his finger seeing blood forming from his fingertip. "Wh-What’s happening-?"

TAKE AN OXY STAN!

Stan let out a yell as he clutches his aching head, this time able to hear something cracking in his forehead before feeling the two bumps only growing. He then opened his eyes, pulling the hat off looking up at the bumps before freezing in fear watching as they grew, sticking out more and more his skin looking as if it was being stretched. After a second the growing stopped as the pain subsided. He then poked one of them, finding that they were hard as bone causing him to sigh. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had to go see a doctor.


	8. Chapter 7

It was the very next day that Stan had finally broken down and decided it was time to see a doctor. The bumps refused to go down and now he was developing patches of blue or grey skin around his body. Not only that, but his canines also weren't the only ones that became sharp. Some of his front teeth were starting to become pointy almost happening overnight, he knew this because his mouth as aching him all night, keeping him from sleep.

Stan was now walking down the streets of Los Santos wearing a large hoodie with his hood up, covering his bumps and hiding his blue skin sort of. That didn't stop people from glancing as him, scooting on the far end of the sidewalk when he passed almost like he had a contagious sickness. But he didn't pay them any mind, he just wanted to find out what's happening to him and he's hoping that one of the doctors at the Pillbox Medical Center can help stop it. So he pushed on, his grey and blue patched hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked rather quickly, failing to notice the same black car from before, slowly following him, their window down as they took silent pictures of him.

At the Pillbox Medical Center, Brenda was at the front desk, trying to read over some files but was having a hard time concentrating with all the voices of random people loitering around the waiting room or gift shop. She sighed before slapping the files onto the counter getting most of their attention. "I can't concentrate with this much talking!" She snapped watching as they jumped. "If you have a real medical problem come up to the counter and check-in with nurse Nancy, if not I'm gonna have to ask you to leave!" She sighed when most of the people grumbled walking out of the waiting room to the parking lot causing her to roll her eyes as she looked at the files.

"U-Uh... B-Brenda?"

She sighed. "Didn't I just say that to check in with nurse Nancy-?!" Brenda paused watching as the man flinched at her tone, causing her to realize it was Stan watching as he lowered his head. "Oh, shit Stan?" She smiled, quieting her tone a bit to calm him down. After she learned that he and Jimmy were together, she cut him some slack, able to see that they were happy together. She also said that they would still be close friends. "How are you? Haven't seen you since the robbery incident."

"Well it's good to see you Brenda but uh... I-I'm afraid I'm n-not well... I th-think I-." He sighed lowering his head, having a hard time putting his thoughts into words.

Brenda's smile fell, noticing that he was wearing a big hoodie, with his hands tucked away and his hood up, causing her concern only to rise. "Is... Everything okay?"

"I-I need to see a medical professional I think I... Somethings happening to me and I d-don't know what." He whispered looking around hiding into his hood further.

Brenda stared at him for a long time, confusion clear on her face as she crossed her arm, leaning all her weight on one leg. "Stan, can you lower your hood, please?"

Stan was hesitant, before eyeing the room. When he felt that the coast was clear, he unstuffed his hands out of his hood pocket and slowly reached up for his hood, watching as her eyes cast to his hands her stern features beginning to soften. He sighed as he slowly lowered his hood, flinching when she gasped looking at his head and face. The bumps had gotten bigger, the skin stretching around it. Patches of grey and blue covered his left eye and right cheek, his neck, and chest almost fully blueish grey. Brenda placed a hand on her mouth looking at the bumps and the blue-colored skin. She watched as Stan looked up at her in fear, cowering slightly as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. She took her hand away from her mouth as she placed a hand on his face trying to rub the blue away. "This... This isn't face paint?"

Stan shook his head. "N-No... I-I tried to scrub it off b-but it won't come out and i-it's still spreading!" He whispered his voice beginning to fill with panic. "And... And th-the bumps they-they won't stop growing! I th-thought I bumped m-my h-head in my sleep, b-but it sh-should of went down already I-I." Stan began to tremble as he looked at Brenda with pleading eyes. "I-I'm scared... I need help. Please tell me there is someone here who can help."

"Hey. Hey, relax." She whispered resting her hands on his shoulders rubbing them to help calm him down. "If anyone can help it's Dr. Isaac Smith. Lucky for you he's in today, and today's not a busy day."

Stan gave her a sigh, resting a hand on hers. "Th-Thank you, Brenda."

"Of course Stan." She smiled patting his hand. "Just come with me." She then walked around the counter, leading Stan back.

Stan and Brenda were patiently waiting for Dr. Isaac in one of the patient rooms, Stan keeping quiet the whole time, fiddling with his hands as his right leg kicked up and down, beginning to feel nervous about the whole thing.

Brenda took notice of this, so she decided to speak to distract him. "Where's Jimmy? Usually, when you tell him you're at the hospital he wouldn't waste any time getting-."

"I-I didn't tell him." He whispered watching as she looked at him in shock. "He th-thinks I'm working."

"Stan you never lied to him the moment you've known him." She whispered stunned. "Why would you keep this from him?"

"It... It's not that big a deal-."

"Stan you got two bumps on your head that could be cancer tumors and your skin is turning blue!" She whispered watching as he flinched. "Don't you think he should know what's going on with you? He's your boyfriend-."

"R-Right now, I just want to see what's up." Stan interrupted turning to her. "Then I'll tell him my self. I don't want him to worry over me right now."

She looked at Stan for a long time, before she sighed shaking her head. "You'll have to tell him eventually you know that right?"

Stan nodded his head before lowering it, casting his eyes to the ground. "I kn-know." A second later, Stan heard the doorknob twist before it clicked open causing him to look up to see Dr. Issac walk in with a smile.

"Well, hey Mr. Wheeler." Dr. Issace greeted Stan as he walked in. "Brenda said that you have a medical issue?"

"I-I do... I th-think." Stan whispered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure I can find out what's the problem. Why don't you lower your hood?"

Stan didn't hesitate as he lowered his hood, showing his forehead, looking up at the doctor to see his reaction.

Dr. Issac's smile fell upon seeing the two bumps on his head and the blue and grey skin. "Oh my." He whispered looking back at the bumps.

Stan lowered himself, beginning to fiddle with his hands again. "H-Have... You seen anything like this before?"

"Hmm." He whispered as he put on rubber gloves walking up to Stan, placing his hands on his face moving his head around to get a better look of the blue areas.

"He said that it's not face paint, and the two bumps keep on growing." Brenda filled him in watching as Issac examined his head.

"Hmm." He whispered as he placed his fingers on one of the bumps, watching as Stan flinched hissing a bit from the pain. "When did this growth start Mr. Wheeler?"

"Uh um, t-two or three days ago," Stan whispered watching as Issac pulled away looking him up and down. "And the blue started yesterday."

Issac nodded his head, resting his hand on his chin. "Mr. Wheeler if you don't mind, can you take off your hoodie and shirt so I can see if it spread any further?"

Stan gave him a nod, taking off his hood, patches of blue scattering his arms and hands. He then unbuckled his fannypack before grabbing the ends of his shirt pulling it over his head. He sat his shirt to the side as he looked down at his chest in shock. His chest was covered in patches of blue while the rest of the skin was grey. He also noticed that he now bared a six-pack, but... He didn't even work out except the other day. He couldn't of developing these over the course of a few days!

"It's everywhere," Brenda whispered placing a hand on his shoulder as Issac examined his back.

Issac looked him over for a while before he backed away, taking some notes. "Well, Stan, I'll start with the bumps. To me, the bumps on your head looks like homoplastic osteoma."

Stan blinked looking up at the doctor. "Wh-what's that?"

"It's a bone growth on the skull. Usually forms on the jaw or, in your case, the forehead. Though we need an X-ray of your head just to be sure. Now as for the blue skin color, it could be argyria. Which is caused by excessive exposure to chemical compounds of the element silver, or to silver dust." Issac explained before pointing to Stan with his pen. "Do you have a job that involves working with silver dust? Have you been around it for long periods of time?"

"N-No, I j-just deliver water. I'm never around silver." Stan answered looking down at his hands.

"Hmm, well it wouldn't hurt to check." Dr. Isaac said as he jotted down a few things. "Okay Stan, I'm gonna need to get an X-ray of your skull, to see exactly what the bumps are. After I'm gonna need a urine sample to see if we can find the chemical compound in your urine and I'm gonna need to do a biopsy and get a tissue sample to see if there is any chemical compound in your tissue." Isaac said as he jots more things down. "This could take a while to get a few tests back. You mind staying in here for a while?"

"I got the day off, so yeah I can stay. Thank you, Dr. Isaac."

"Of course, I'll get the sample cup and some more supplies. Brenda care to assist me?"

"Yes, doctor." She said as she got up before turning to Stan resting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll figure this out."

"Thank you." He smiled watching as they walked out, his smile wavered as he looked down at his hands watching as another patch of grey skin turned blue.

Hours later, Stan had finally got an X-ray of his skull, a urine sample, and the tissue sample finished. Now all he had to do was wait. He was staring into the mirror on the wall turning his back to look at his shoulder where Isaac had removed a piece of his tissue, saying that his shoulder had the most blue. Now there was a little pouch covering the wound. He looked from his shoulder to Brenda who was sitting in one of the chairs, he looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "H-How long does the tissue sample results take to get back?"

"Well, one or two days depending on if they find anything. The urine sample might not be that long though." She answered crossing her arms as she leaned back.

He gave her a nod before looking back into the mirror, the bumps on his head looking as if they could burst from his skin at any time. He then looked at his teeth, finding two more of his teeth were beginning to sharpen. Stan didn't ask him to check them yet... He was too nervous, maybe he will when he comes back.

Right on qew, Dr. Isaac walked back in holding a yellow folder in his hands as he looked up, watching as Stan and Brenda turned to him with eager eyes. He sighed as he walked in, opening the folder.

"Did you find out if it's Argyria?" Brenda asked.

"Well... Urine sample results came but... There is no silver chemical compound in your urine." Dr. Isaac said as he leaned on one of the counters.

Stan stared at him in confusion before looking down. "So... This isn't Argyria?"

"We still have to wait for the tissue sample but, it's not looking good." He then flipped a few pages pulling out black X-ray films. "But I also wanted to tell you... Well, the X-rays came back and from what it looks like, you don't have homoplastic osteoma either." He sighed as he walked over to the clear wall where an X-ray illuminator was resting.

"Wh-What?" Stan asked looking from Brenda who was just as confused the back to the doctor. "Then... Then what is it? Another type of tumor?"

Isaac pressed his mouth shut as he slid the two X-ray films into the illuminator. "I don't think so, Mr. Wheeler." He whispered as he turned on one side of the illuminator, the black film bursting to life with a picture of a skull with a large bump in the middle of the forehead of the skull. He then turned to Stan pointing at the bump. "This is a patient we had a couple of years back who had a slightly severe case of homoplastic osteoma." He then pointed between where the bump started right on the skull. "Notice how the growth on the skull is clear and has no layers." Isaac began as he pointed at growth on the skull. He then turned on the other side showing another skull that looked completely different from the precious skull the bumps bigger and the forehead itself shaped differently. "This is your skull. Notice that your growth has two layers." He then pointed at one of the bumps on his head. "This inner layer seems to have connected to your skull whereas the outer layer is just formed around the first layer. Also, notice that the inner layer is not hollow whereas the outer layer is."

Stan could only stare at the X-ray, shaking his head. "So what... What does that mean?"

"Well, you see, I have studied biology in school. And learned the anatomy of many animals, including goats, and other animals of that nature. They themselves have a bony layer that connects to the skull and a hollow outer layer-."

"Wait, Doctor, what are you trying to say?" Stan asked, no having a clue on why he's talking about goats.

Isaac stared at Stan for a long time before he sighed. "What I'm trying to say is to me, these are not tumors, but horns."

Stan froze upon his words, looking from the doctor to the X-rays questions still swimming through his head. "... Horns?"

"Correct." Dr. Isaac began as he pointed to one of the bumps on the X-ray. "You see, horns have what you call ossicones. It's a bony core covered with a sheath of keratin." He explained circling the inner layer. "It connects the horns to the skull and this outer layer, has to be the sheath of the keratin. Also the reason it's growing at a rapid pace is because they are trying to break the skin-."

"Dr. Isaac you know I have my utmost respect for you but horns?" Brenda asks with a small laugh though she wasn't amused. "I mean, this kind of thing doesn't happen!"

"The evidence is right there in X-ray film Brenda. This is not a form of tumor."

Stan couldn't hear the two bickering through his pounding heart, reaching up with shakey hands to touch his skull feeling the bumps. "Is... Is there a w-way to reverse this?"

The two fell quiet as they looked at Stan before Brenda looked back at Dr. Isaac, who just sighed rubbing his head. "I... I don't think there is a way to reverse this." He answered honestly, watching as Stan looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "This kind of thing you can just reverse... It's only gonna get worse."

Stan's heart rate began to speed up as his breathing quickened.

"Now wait a minute Isaac, how do you know that this will-?" Brenda jumped when she suddenly heard Stan yell, clutching his head as he doubled over.

Stan held his head in his hands gritting his teeth, feeling like two daggers were trying to jab their way out of his skull. He squints his eyes shut begging for the pain to stop.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Brenda asked, resting her hand on his shoulder, though Isaac didn't seem fazed as he watched Stan.

The pain finally stopped but it left a headache within Stan's skull, he sighed as he pulled his hands away from his head only to freeze when he saw blood on his fingertips. After a second of staring at the blood, he touched on of the bumps, feeling something hard as bone on the top of his head... The skin had broke.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Brenda tried, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around when he suddenly lifted his hood over his head, grabbing his fannypack real quick. "Stan?"

"I-I have t-to go." He whispered as he stood up fastening his fannypack around his waist. "I-I need time to th-think."

"Stan what if you're-?"

"I'm fine." Stan interrupted as he tightened his fannypack. "Doc just give me a call if the tissue samples came back positive or not." He whispered receiving a nod from Isaac.

"Now hold on you're are not leaving. What if Isaac is right? What if this gets worse or what if you're sick-?"

"I said I'm fine."

"You clearly are not-."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Stan's voice boomed as he glared at Brenda with black eyes baring his teeth at her as a low rumble escaped his lips. But he froze when he saw the way she was staring at him and for the first time, she looked at him in fear. He gasped as he shook his head his eyes turning back to normal as he looked at her in fear. "I... I'm s-sorry I-I... I just got to go." With that, he ran out of the room holding his hood over his head as he ran.

"Wait, Stan!" She tried to call after him.

"Let him go, Brenda," Isaac said as he rested a hand on her shoulder watching as she stared at him in shock. "Just give him time. Why don't you go back to the filing, I'll clean up in here?"

She was hesitant before she sighed giving him a nod as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

When Isaac thought the coast was clear, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone as he dialed a number bring the phone to his ear, listening to it ring before hearing someone pick up. "Hello?... Yeah, you were right, he did come in... No, I've never seen one like him... No, I don't think he knows the truth... But he'll find out soon." Isaac whispered as he looked back at the X-ray of Stan"s head.

Stan was walking fast down the sidewalk, breathing in and out heavily his nerves going through the roof. This had to be some sick joke, he couldn't have actual horns growing out of his head. Isaac had to be pulling his leg. But why would he lie about that? He's a doctor... Was he right? Were these really horns? And was this really gonna get worse-?

Suddenly another surge of pain coursed through his skull able to hear bones cracking before his yell drowned it out. He clutches his head, staggering into an ally way as he held his head, the bumps pushing out from under his hands, able to feel it tear through the skin. He needed to get home, he needed to be behind close doors. He couldn't let anyone.

"Gee sir you okay?"

Stan froze, looking at the corner of his eye to see a man slowly walk up to him. He grunts in pain as he clutched his head. "I'm f-fine... Just got to g-get home."

"You don't look like you're fine sir. How about I help you get where you need to go?" The man asked as he took a step closer.

Stan was able to hear him step closer, which only caused his anger to rise, a lowe rumbled escaping deep from this throat as he shook his head. "I can do it on my own! I-ARG!" Stan yelled as he clutched his head doubling over in pain.

"Sir?! You look like you need a hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Here just let me help you." The man said laying a hand on Stan's shoulder.

Stan suddenly snapped as he spun around grabbing the man by the throat and hoisting him in the air watching as he choked in his grasp his eyes pitch black once more. "I SAID I'M FINE!" He snarled throwing the man at the brick, but he froze when the man cried out in pain falling onto the ground. Stan's eyes turned back to blue as he looked at the man in horror. "Oh, f-fudge! I-I am so sorry!" Stan gasped trying to walk forward. "A-Are you-?"

"D-Don't p-please." The man whimpered as he squints his eyes shut trembling on the ground in fear. "D-Don't hurt m-me."

Stan shook his head, fear going through him as he backed away, beginning to run down the ally way heading for the apartments, still not noticing the black car, taking pictures of him as he ran.

Stan ran and ran before making it to the parking lot of the apartments, running up the metal steps, opening his apartment door and running in, slamming it and locking it shut. After that, he quickly took his hoodie off and flung it to the side, running into the bathroom, and switching the light on staring into the mirror where he was left frozen in horror.

Sure enough, the skin did brake, revealing two small blue points on his head that were covered in light blood. He looked at them for a long moment slowly reaching to touch on of them when the pain returned causing him to stifle a yell watching in horror as they grew out a little more becoming an inch long on his head. The pain stopped causing him to stare ahead in fear. He couldn't deny it any longer... They were horns that were slowly growing out of his forehead. He then looked at his face, finding that more of his skin turned blue. And more of his teeth at the bottom grew to a point. He began to tremble as he rested his shaky fists on the sink, his lower lips quivering as he began to sob, squinting his watery eyes shut hearing as a few tears dripped into the sink. He didn't know what was happening, and the worse part he had no control over it. Everything was crashing down on him, unable to get the look that Brenda gave him out of his mind, how he snapped at her, how he growled at that man... How he threw him into the brick wall out of a fit of rage. What was he gonna do? How was he going to stop whatever this was? How was he gonna tell-?

Stan froze upon hearing his phone ding causing him to reach into his pocket, pulling out his phone to see it was Jimmy.

Jimmyfriendlycrack: hey sunflower. I haven't seen you all day. I miss you.❤❤🌻

Stan only whimpered as he fell to his knees his phone slipping from his hands as he sobbed into them, the phone sliding from his lap to the floor. He continued to sob, his shoulders shaking violently as he lifted his head. He couldn't see Jimmy. Not like this... What will he think of him? "I-I don't know wh-what to do." He whimpered looking down at his blue hands. "Wh-what's happening to m-me?" He sobbed as he leaned on the bathroom wall clutching a towel, crying into it, knowing that this was gonna get worse, feeling like he was in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.


	9. Chapter 8

Jimmy was never really the worrying type. He was always laid back, and calm about things, but this week he couldn't stop worrying. The last time he saw Stan was when they had their date night and that was on Friday... And now it was Thursday of next week. And the worst part, he didn't even receive a text from Stan the whole time. He sent him countless messages wondering where he was or if he was okay but Stan didn't answer back. 

Sunday, Jimmyfriendlycrack: Sunflower? You there? Did you let your phone die again?

Monday, Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan can you please call me. I'm starting to worry.

Tuesday, Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan please pick up when I call you. Where are you?

Wednesday, Jimmyfriendlycrack: sunflower, please.

Jimmy was now walking toward Stan's apartment door looking at his phone hoping to see a message from Stan but it was still nothing. He sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket, walking up to the door giving it a light knock. "Stan? You there?" He called out, but like his phone, he didn't receive an answer. Jimmy was beginning to fidget slightly as he knocked even louder this time. "Stan, please answer me! What's going on?" 

After a second or two of silence, he looked down in the parking lot not seeing Stan's van. Maybe he's not home. But where could he be? He sighed as he looked at Stan's door one more time, before walking away heading for his car, in search of his boyfriend Stan.

Down at the Pillbox Medical Center, Kiki, Eugene, and Mel were surrounding the front desk, the two old men watching as Kiki and Brenda bickered back and forth, not noticing as Jimmy walked in. 

Jimmy approached the front desk worry clear in his features as he took off his sunglasses. "Uh hey, guys."

The two women fell quiet as they turned to Jimmy blinking a couple of times before grinning. "Hey Jimmy banana, what are you doing here? Where's your boyfriend, Stan?"

"Th-that's what I came here for." Jimmy sighed rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. "Have you guys... Seen him lately? I-I haven't seen him since our date night and he's not answering any of my texts or calls and... I'm starting to worry."

Everyone's smile fell as they glanced at each other before looking at Jimmy. Brenda pressed her mouth shut but Kiki shook her head. "No, not since Friday when he came in my KOC to get a suit."

"Do you have to fucking say it like that?" Brenda snapped watching as Kiki flipped her off.

Jimmy just sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I hope he's okay. I'm gonna try his company and see if they have heard from him, thanks anyway though. I'll see you guys later." With that, he walked out of the hospital heading for his car.

The others turned back around looking down at the desktop. "Gee, he's really worried. Do you think Stan's in trouble?" Mel asked looking up at Kiki or Brenda.

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Stan around town." Kiki noticed. "I mean have any of you seen Stan other than Friday?" She asked watching as Mel and Eugene shook their head no.

"I-I have," Brenda whispered, the three turning to her in question. "He... Came in on Saturday, wanting to see Dr. Isaac."

"What, why?" Mel asked.

"And why didn't you say so when Jimmy asked, you dumb bitch!?" Kiki snapped.

"Because he didn't want me to say anything yet Kiki! He said he was gonna tell Jimmy himself!"

"Well, how's he gonna do it if he's not answering the bloody crack head's texts!?" Eugene snapped.

"Maybe one of us should you know check up on him, see how he's doing," Mel suggested, leaning on the table.

"I'll go. I got nothing better to do anyway." Kiki sighed as she stood up. "Stan can't ignore this bitch." She whispered as she walked out of the hospital, heading for Stan's apartment.

After parking in the parking lot of the apartments, Kiki hopped out of her car and proceeded up the blue metal steps, stopping the door of Stan's apartment, where she banged her fist on the door. "STAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? COME ON OUT!" She yelled, able to hear movement on the other side. "I know you're in there Stan you noisy Mel Gibson with a fake mustache looking bitch, why are you ignoring Jimmy?!"

She scoffed when Stan didn't say anything. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?" She said as she pulled out some lock picks beginning to unlock his door. "Let's see you ignore this, Staniel Elizabeth Wheeler." She snarked as she began to wiggle the lock picks, hearing as the lock clicked open, prompting her to twist the door handle and open the door, only to be met with pure darkness on the inside. "Jesus Stan turn on some fucking lights!" She snapped as she walked in, closing the door behind her. "Stan, what the fuck is going on? You've been ignoring Jimmy all week! The crack head's worried sick about you!" She scanned the dark living room, trying to find Stan when she notices a dark figure running from behind the couch, zooming down a hall into one of the bedrooms. 

"Stan we are not playing fucking hide and seek." She snapped as she stormed down the hall walking into the room that the figure walked into, stopping when she watched as the figure ran into the closet sliding the doors shut. She just rolled her eyes as she turned the bedroom light on, before storming over to the closet. "Enough of this Stan. You are going to explain yourself right now!" She snapped as she slid the closet doors open. "Now what's... Going-?" Kiki fell silent as her features soften her eyes being met by two glowing blue eyes. The figure has almost blue skin, two horns, razor-sharp teeth, and a long tail that ended in a point. She stood frozen beginning to tremble, upon starring at it.

"Uh... Kiki-?" 

Kiki let out a scream, causing the figure to flinch back, covering its ears. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled before bolting out of the room.

"K-KIKI WAIT!" It called after her, following in her footsteps before it skids to a stop as Kiki stopped grabbing whatever she can, throwing it at the figure. "KIKI STOP!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME YOU DEMONIC SMURF LOOKING MOTHER FUCKER!" She boomed throwing a vace of flowers at its head.

"K-Kiki, please! It's m-me Stan!" It shouted out cowering hiding into its arms as it crouched down trying to avoid the objects.

Kiki froze holding a picture frame in her hands, before staring at the cowering creature, her features softening upon seeing the clothes it was wearing. It had Stan's blue shirt, tan pants, boat shoes, and Stan's signature fannypack on. Even it's features resembled Stan's causing her to gasp dropping the picture frame watching as it flinched at the sound of it making an impact on the floor. She stared at him for the longest time, watching as it trembled on the ground, before slowly walking up to him, crouching right in front of it, watching as he slowly looked up, gasping in fear, waiting for her response, his tail flicking out of nervousness. "... Stan?"

After calming down, Kiki was sitting on the couch, watching as Stan walked from the kitchen, holding a plate of food in each hand. He was holding a freshly made sandwich in one hand and a plate of raw meat in the other. He then walked into the living room his tail swaying as he walked before he stopped, holding out the plate the held the sandwich to Kiki. "H-Here." He nervously smiled watching as she shakily took the plate. After he sat down on the other end of the couch, looking down at his plate.

Kiki didn't take a bite just yet, watching as Stan began to naw on the meat, almost making her gag at the sight but she kept her composer not wanting Stan to feel worse than he already does. After watching him for a minute she glanced at his tail, questions swimming through her head. "... Uh. So when did that happen?" She asked, pointing at his tail.

He paused glancing at the new appendage with a solemn look in his eyes. He sat the plate down, taking the tail into his hands holding it nervously. "Th-this morning." He whispered remembering how it happened.

Stan woke up that morning the lower half of his spine aching when fully woke up, prompting him to get up and get some medication for it. As he stood up and walked to the bathroom he felt something swaying behind him as he walked, brushing against his legs as he walked, but he was too sleepy to look. He groaned as he walked into the bathroom his eyes still half-closed when he felt something brush against his sides before reaching his shoulders causing him to push it away but it kept coming back. He groaned pushing it again but it still kept coming causing him to open his eyes looking into the mirror only to freeze, seeing what looked like a blue pointed tail resting on his shoulders the tip swaying slightly. He slowly reached up and touched it only to freeze, feeling the nerves, almost like it was his own body part. He began to slowly trail down the tail finding that it was in fact connected to him causing him to back up as he began to hyperventilate tripping over something as he fell on to his back, beginning to crawl back as he watched his new tail follow him, prompting him to scream.

He shivered at the memory letting go of his tail as he looked down at his hands. The blue had spread to almost everywhere on his skin as the week progressed. Only patches of grey were left but he knew that it might not last by the end of today. His horns had grown an inch again, beginning to curve slightly on the top of his head and his ears were beginning to point flicking every now and then.

Kiki stared at him for the longest time before she sighed, setting the plate aside. "Jesus Stan, what's happening to you?"

Tears began to form in Stan's eyes as he slapped his hands over his face as he sobbed causing Kiki to worry. "I-I d-don't know!" He cried out shaking his head. "I t-tried everything to find out! The urine samples came out negative for anything and so did the tissue samples. I went to the doctors and all I learned is that I got horns growing out of my head, growing an inch almost every hour and now I got a tail, the blue skin is getting worse, almost all of my teeth are sharp, and I can't do anything to stop it!" He paused as he pulled his hands away, looking at Kiki with fear in his eyes. "I-I d-don't th-think I'm human anymore Kiki... I'm becoming a freaking monster!"

"No Stan," Kiki whispered as she scooted closer, pulling Stan into a hug watching as he clung to her sobbing into her chest. She began to rub his back giving him a tight squeeze. "Don't say that Stan. You're not a monster... You're right about the human part but you're not a monster."

"I-I hurt someone Kiki!" He whimpered. "I can't eat normally anymore... I growl when I'm angry and lash out by the littlest things!"

"You're just scared... And I don't know acting on new instincts maybe?" She tried, pulling away to look at Stan watching as he cast his eyes to the ground. "Is this why you're avoiding Jimmy?"

Stan sniffled as he nodded his head. "I'm afraid of wh-what he'll think... He might not be able to recognize me... Or he... He might not want to stay with a freak like-."

"Staniel Elizabeth Wheeler! You shut that fucking mouth right now!" She snapped watching as he flinched. "Jimmy's not going to give a shit if you were a fucking used condom on the side of a freeway! And he's sure as hell not gonna give a shit if you're blue with sharp teeth with horns and a tail! That man loves you and he's going to love you no matter what." She watched as he looked down at his tail with uncertainty, causing her to sigh. "Look the only way you are going to find out is if you tell him and stop ignoring his texts and calls... You have to tell him the truth. And if I was wrong and he does give a shit about the way you look I'll shove a Glock so far up his ass he'll taste the end of it in his mouth before I shoot it, understand?!"

Stan looked at the ground for a long time before giving her a smile, looking up at her with teary eyes. "Th-Thanks Kiki."

"Of course you big virgin baby." She sighed before looking at her watch. "Well, I better head back," she whispered as she got up before she pointed at Stan. "You better tell Jimmy."

"I-I will but... Don't tell anyone else please." Stan begged holding her hand.

"I won't." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Your secret's safe with me. Now, finish your fucking meat before it becomes stale you nasty bastard." she snapped as she walked out of the apartment leaving Stan alone.

Stan watched her leave before he looked down at the phone that sat beside him. He looked at it for a long time before he sighed, resting his hands on his face.

How am I gonna explain this to him?


	10. Chapter 9

It was almost midnight but Stan was too nervous to sleep. He was pacing back and forth, trying to decide whether to call Jimmy to come over so that he could explain what's going on, or to just wait a little longer. But any longer Jimmy might leave him... Or never answer him back when he texts or calls. But what if he shows him... And he runs away screaming, like all those times he's taken Oxy... But only this time... He doesn't come back.

Stan groaned resting his head in his hands pacing back in forth in his living room when-.

TAKE A DAMN OXY!

Stan yelled as he clutched his aching head, before letting out a growl, storming into the bathroom as he looked into the mirror with anger in his eyes. "JUST SHUT UP!!! I AM NEVER TAKING ANOTHER OXY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Stan watched his reflection in anger before a vile grin began to form on his reflection while his anger died down his angered features being replaced with fear as his reflection's eyes turned black.

"If you won't let me out the easy way... Then we'll do it the hard way." His reflection began in a voice that wasn't his own, it's head cracking and twitching, causing Stan to back away. "It's high time we show you what you really are." 

"Wh-What ARG!" Stan felt pain course through his back, bones beginning to crack behind him causing him to fall onto his hands and knees. He began to breathe heavily his heart rate rising as he began to crawl out of the bathroom and into the living room when another sickening cracking noise filled his ears as pain shot up his back one more causing him to fall onto his chest. He let out a yell as two new limbs began to form out from his back, beginning to tear his shirt as the limbs became visible stretching from his back as a layer of skin began to form on the limbs, forming into giant bat-like wings. He groaned in pain, turning his head, looking at his new-formed wings in fear. He went to stand up when pain began to course through his legs. He repressed a yell before hearing fabric tear, prompting him to turn and look down at his feet in horror, watching as his boat shoes began to tear in half, his toes forming into claws as his feet stretched, the shoe breaking in half and falling to the floor. 

Stan could only whimper as pain formed in his mouth, the last of his normal teeth grew to a point. His whimpers began to turn into inhuman like whines as he clutched his head his ears beginning to grow out to a point twitching like crazy. After the worst of the pain vanished he was left sore on the floor groaning as he tried to stand up, beginning to walk on tiptoe clutching his head. He sat there breathing in and out very heavily when his breath hitched in his throat. He began to stagger into the bathroom clutching the bathroom door before tripping over his feet, catching himself with the sink gripping it so tightly that the sink under his hands cracked. 

Stan looked down at the sink in shock, before looking at his arms finding that his skin was now all blue. He then slowly looked up staring into his reflection before he froze in fear. No trace of him was human anymore, he had long sharp teeth, his horns have finally grown out and curled over his head. Two pare of wings stuck out from behind his back and he was now standing at 8 feet tall. He shook his head as he began to back away. "N-No nonono-." He yelped as his clawed feet tripped over his tail causing him to fall onto his back. 

Stan began to whine as he backed away, his back running into the couch. This was it, he wasn't human anymore he was... Some sort of creature he was-

A demon 

Stan whined as he clutched his head hearing as the voices began to cackle within his head. He couldn't avoid it any longer. He needed help. He needed Jimmy. 

So he began to scramble to his feet turning to his phone that was on the couch. He grabbed it into his hands and turned it on, clicking in Jimmy's number. He went to hit call but he froze, realizing that his voice was different, deeper than before. So he decided to text. 

Sunflower: Jimmy, it's Stan. 

Stan began to pace, waiting for Jimmy to reply before hearing a ding on his phone causing him to look down.

Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan I know it's you I have you saved... what's going on?! I haven't heard from you in a week!

Sunflower: I'm so sorry I wouldn't call or text or even come and see you it's just.

Stan paused as he sent the message before pain began to form in his hands the bone in his fingers beginning to crack as they grew out into eight in claws causing him to stare in fear, before looking down at his phone when it dinged. 

Jimfriendlycrack: yes?

"Oh fudge," he whispered trying to use his claws to type but was having a hard time. 

Sunflower: I... I got a problm 'kzn uh... I thoht I culd cont'ol it b'ut I c#an't... I ned help.

"Oh that looks awful." He whispered before looking at his phone to see that he text back. "Maybe he won't notice?"

Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan what's wrong? You're writing funny.

"Fudge he noticed." He whispered beginning to tap his clawed feet on the ground in nervousness as his phone dinged again.

Jimmyfriendlycrack: Stan are you on oxy?!

Stan gasped slightly offended that he would ask that beginning to type again.

Sunflower: NO! NO I"M NTO ON OXYY!

Jimmyfriendlycrack: then what's going on?!

Stan only sighed as he looked at his newly formed claws, before typing again.

Sunflower: ... I'll jst show yu. I'm on'. my wy.

Stan then placed his phone in his pocket before walking toward the front door, his clawed toes tapping on the ground as he walked. He let out a sigh as he gently grabbed onto the door handle giving it a twist as he slightly opened it and stuck his head out looking around to see if the coast is clear. When he saw that no one was out he fully walked out, closing the door behind him. His ears beginning to twitch able to hear sounds coming from miles away, the sound of cars driving by and people talking. Foreign smells filling his nose, that he's never smelled before. But he ignored them as he looked down at the other end of the apartments, seeing Jimmy's door. With hesitance, he slowly made his way to the door by walking down the steps, clouds beginning to form overhead as flashes of lightning filled the sky. He then walked off the steps slowly walking over to Jimmy's door, failing yet again to notice the black car.

In the black car, the man holding the camera snapped as many pictures as he could before staring at Stan in shock. "Jesus look at that thing! Is that really Stan Wheeler?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." The driver said. "Let's take those to the boss. He has to see this." He whispered as he began to drive off.

Stan finally made it to Jimmy's door, staring at it with fear in his eyes. His body begins to shake as he reached up with a shaky claw knocking on Jimmy's door... Here goes nothing.

With his new sense of hearing, he was able to hear Jimmy walk toward the door before unlocking it opening it up with a relieved smile on his face. 

"Stan I was so worried about you-." Stan froze watching as Jimmy's smile completely fell as he slowly looked up, looking at him with shocked eyes.

This got Stan concerned causing him to cower slightly. "J-Jimmy?"

Stan watched as Jimmy slowly backed up. "W-What... th-the-?" Was all he said before lightning struck bringing light around then and by then Jimmy let out a heart-wrenching scream as he stared at Stan causing the water... Thing to flinch. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Stan heard Jimmy yell watching as he tried to run but he tripped onto his back, looking up at him in fear. 

Stan shook his head frantically as he tried to walk in reaching for Jimmy with his claws. "J-Jimmy n-no it's-it's m-me Stan!" 

"YOU'RE NOT STAN!" Jimmy snapped as he crawled back. "YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" 

He then placed his foot on the door, kicking the door shut causing Stan to jump back with a yelp pulling his claws to his chest, before hearing Jimmy lock the door. Stan shook his head as he grabbed the handle."J-Jimmy!" He called out jiggling the door handle as he spoke. "P-please let me in! I'm not g-going to h-hurt you-."

"Bullshit!" He heard Jimmy snap causing him to flinch. "YOU TOOK OVER MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOU WANT MY SOUL YOU OXY DEMO-!" 

Stan froze when Jimmy fell quiet the sound of things smashing and falling filled his ears causing him to worry. "J-Jimmy!?" He shouted still jiggling the door handle when a sudden strong smell filled his senses but he ignored it, trying to get in when he heard the sound of metal breaking causing him to look down to see that the door handle broke from the door, the other falling on the other side as the door opened, causing Stan to stare in shock, looking in to see a shocked Jimmy on the ground. 

"Oh, fudge I'm so sorry I-I-." Stan froze upon seeing Jimmy's cut, realizing what that smell is. "Jimmy!" He gasped dropping the door handle to the floor as he walked forward. His clawed toes clicking when he walked through the hardwood floor. "Wh-what happen?!" He asked in concern.

"Stay back! The power of Christ compels you!" 

Stan watched as Jimmy tried to crawl back a bloody handprint being left on the floor as he backed away. He shook his head with pain in his eyes as he got closer. "Jimmy p-please." He tried grabbing a hold of his leg, trying to reach for his hand. "Let me try and-." 

"I SAID STAY BACK DEMON!"

Stan yelped when Jimmy threw a vace at Stan's head, causing him to hold his head with his claws as he backed away.

"AND GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU MONSTER!" 

Stan froze at Jimmy's words his heart breaking within his chest as he heard Jimmy run past him running out of the apartments. He pulled his claws away as tears formed in his eyes, beginning to shake as the voices spoke.

Would you look at that... I guess Kiki was wrong... You are a monster.

Stan felt something start to rise from his chest as he threw his head back, a loud screech escaping his lungs before turning into a sob. He then staggered on to his feet and ran into the living room where he collapsed on his knees, another screech escaping him before he hugged himself, beginning to let out whine like sobs. His heart full of despair. He stayed like this for a minute his wings and tail wrapping around himself as he sobbed, beginning to mumble to himself. "You're so s-stupid... he's s-scared of you now,... he-he-he's r-right you a-are a m-monster." He sobbed hiding his face with his claws.

It was over, he lost everything. He was no longer a waterman, he was no longer human, and he was no longer Jimmy's-.

"My Stan."

Stan jumped as he opened his claws, being met by Jimmy who looked at him with sympathy in his eyes, but Stan was too scared to notice. Stan could only gasp as he looked away, wrapping his wings around himself, curling himself in them looking like a ball. "Don't l-look at m-me!" He sobbed. "I'll only s-scare you again... I'm a monster." He whimpered, curling in deeper.

"No... no no no no no S-Stan." He heard Jimmy whisper feeling as Jimmy grabbed a hold of his wings and peeling them back. Stan only whined as he squeezed his eyes shut tears streaming down his face as a sob escaped his lips. He then slapped his claws over his face so that Jimmy didn't have to see his hideous face before he felt two hands grab his claws, pulling them from his face, causing him to look up in confusion. He watched as Jimmy stared into his eyes for the longest time, causing Stan to become nervous. He went to pull away and run but he froze when Jimmy held his face

"You're not a monster." Jimmy shook his head, wiping the tears from his blue cheeks. "You're my Stan... my sunflower."

Stan stared at him for the longest time beginning to whimper as he pulled Jimmy into a hug, beginning to nuzzle his head into Jimmy's shoulder as he whined.

"Oh Stan I'm so sorry." He heard Jimmy whisper as he hugged Stan back, feeling as his wings began to wrap around Jimmy. "Wh-What happened?"

Stan only shook his head as he sniffled "I-I don't kn-know! It all happened so slowly then... then all at once and I cou-couldn't stop it I-." He started to tremble as he hugged Jimmy tighter. "I'm so scared." Stan began to whimper again, fear coursing through him when he suddenly froze, feeling as Jimmy began to comb his hand through his blond hair. 

"Don't worry Stan. What-what ever this is. I'll help you through it, just try and calm down... I'll protect you." He heard Jimmy whisper as he continued to pet his head.

Suddenly Stan began to stop trembling as he eased into Jimmy's touch a smile forming in his lips as new instincts took hold. A low rumble forming in his chest indicating he was purring. Stan began to nuzzle his head against Jimmy's before pulling Jimmy into his lap where he continued to hug him, hearing the blue-haired man laugh. 

"I love you too sunflower." He hears Jimmy say as he begins to rub his back. All of Stan's worries melting away as Jimmy hugged and pet him. Right now he felt safe in his arms, if not for a moment.


	11. Chapter 10

Jimmy was pacing his living room, his hand on his chin as he was deep in thought, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, while Stan was on the couch, watching as his tail slowly swayed back and forth before looking down at his claws disappointment clear on his face.

How was he going to make calls or text with these? Heck forget that, how was he going to walk in public anymore?! He couldn’t go out like this! People would run the other way screaming if he just so much as came into their field of vision.

Jimmy then turned to Stan who snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at his boyfriend, waiting for him to speak, but Jimmy just sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m so fucking confused right now.” He whispered as he shook his head.

“Y-You and me both,” Stan whispered as he looked up at his wings stretching them slightly, still feeling a little stiff, watching as Jimmy flopped onto the couch next to him.

“Well, this explains why you had two bumps on your head.” Jimmy shrugged, watching as Stan’s tail involuntarily began to wrap around one of his legs but he ignored it. “And why your skin was blue and grey… And why you had those angry outbursts and able to lift close to 200 hundred pounds and how you are able to eat thirty bur-.”

“I-I get it. Thank you, Jimmy.” Stan whispered before he brushed his claws through his hair. “What I don’t get is why this is happening?! I-I mean th-this never happened to me before!”

“You don’t think it has anything to do with genetics do you?” Jimmy asked, looking over at Stan. “Are Sy and Pearl… Like you?”

“I-I don’t think so,” Stan whispered trying to think.“Mom and Dad were just your average kind family… A little too protective but… They were a good family.”

Jimmy began to think for a moment before looking up at Stan. “You don’t think the Oxy could have done something like this, do you? Maybe withdraws triggered this?”

Stan began to think before he perked his head up turning to Jimmy. “That would make sense! I mean this all started happening right after I stopped taking them and the voices were just practically yelling for me to take them otherwise they would set themselves free the hard way-.” Stan paused before slowly looking down at his claws his features becoming fearful. “… Th-The voices have always been in my head ever since I was little… So if they’ve been here… This… Form has been here also… Just skin deep. Oh but that still leaves us in the weeds!” Stan groaned resting his heads in his claws.

“What… Weeds?” Jimmy questioned tilting his head.

“I just want answers.” Stan sighed ignoring Jimmy’s question. “I mean… What even am I anymore?” He whispered looking at Jimmy with teary eyes before he froze watching as Jimmy rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You Stan Wheeler… My boyfriend. You may look a little different but you’re still the sweetest most innocent person in all of Los Santos.” Jimmy answered in a whisper giving Stan’s arm a gentle squeeze before Jimmy hissed pulling his hand away, looking down at his hand that was wrapped up.

Stan’s ears lowered as he watched Jimmy hold his injured hand. “H-How is it?” He whispered watching as Jimmy opened it up revealing that blood was still oozing from his hand.

“It’s bleeding again.” Jimmy sighed as he stood up heading for the bathroom. “I’m gonna rinse it real quick.”

Stan’s ears perked back up as he stared at the wound, suddenly standing up and following Jimmy to the bathroom. He watched as Jimmy turned on the light and the sink before opening the bandages hissing and squint his eyes shut before putting his hand underwater though the blood kept on flowing, prompting Stan to suddenly yet gently take Jimmy’s injured and into his claws.

Jimmy jumped before looking up at Stan, watching as he was eyeing the blood causing him to become nervous. “Uh… Stan?” He then watched as Stan cupped his other hand in the water catching some of the liquid before placing the water next to the wound his eyes beginning to glow blue as the liquid began to move sliding off of his claws and right onto the wound.

Jimmy watched in shock as the wound itself was beginning to close, disappearing along with the pain, the water itself absorbing into his skin.

Stan suddenly blinked before he gasped, snatching his claws away, staring at his hand in shock.

Jimmy looked at his hand before staring up at Stan. “H-How the hell did you do that?!”

“I-I don’t know I-I-.” Stan stammered, looking down at his claws. “It just-just happened I-.”

“That’s some fucking Percy Jackson shit right there,” Jimmy said as he looked back at Stan. “Well whatever you are, you are affiliated with water… And you have water powers I guess.”

“Well… That just leaves more questions.” Stan sighed as he looked down at his claws.

Jimmy thought for a moment, looking down at his now healed hand before an idea formed in his head. “And I think I might know who has some answers.” He grinned as he snapped his fingers before walking out of the bathroom heading for the living room.

Stan perked up, looking at Jimmy with a smile. “You-you do?! Who? I- oh!” Stan paused when Jimmy threw a blanket over him wrapping it over Stan.

“That should hide you a little bit.” Jimmy grinned as he fixed the blanket around Stan, having to reach up to reach his shoulders. “Okay come on! Hopefully, he has answers.” Jimmy grinned as he walked toward the door.

“W-Wait who?!” Stan asked as he chased after Jimmy.

Mel was sitting as his couch in his apartment, eating a late-night snack and watching some TV when he heard a knock at the door, causing him to blink. “Now who could that be at this hour?” He sighed as he stood up, setting his food to the side before walking toward the door, letting out a yawn as he stretched hearing another knock, only it was louder this time. “Alright! I’m coming!” He snapped as he unlocked the door opening it up. “You better have a good reason to be banging at my door at this time of… The-.” Mel froze as he looked to see Jimmy with his arms crossed but standing behind him was a towering Stan with his wings stretched out and a small grin on his face his two sharp fings sticking out.

“H-Hey, M-Mel.” Stan waved nervously.

“Uh..uh… Hey.” Mel grinned staring at him for a second, before slamming and locking the door shut screaming as he ran further into the apartment causing Stan to frown.

“It’s okay Stan.” Jimmy sighed as he pats Stan’s chest before reaching into his pocket.

“I-I don’t want to have to break another door again.” Stan frowned fiddling with his claws.

“You won’t have to sunflower.” Jimmy grinned as he pulled out his lockpicks beginning to mess around with the lock, able to hear Mel on the other side.

Mel was hiding behind the couch with his phone to his ears hearing it ring as he hyperventilates before hearing someone pick up. “Eugene it happened! You were right. Isaac was right! Oh God, he’s here! What do I-?” He froze when he heard the front door open, causing him to quickly hang up the phone lifting his head up to see Stan walk in first causing him to gasp as he crawled back his back hitting the wall as Stan drew near. He snapped his eyes shut beginning to tremble hearing his clawed feet tapping closer and closer to him. “D-Don’t hurt me.” He whispered in fear. But after a few seconds of nothing, he slowly opened his eyes to see Stan crouched in front of him, a sad smile clear on his face.

“I wouldn’t hurt my friends,” Stan reassured watching as Mel began to calm down.

“B-But… Usually newborns d-do.” Mel whispered watching as Stan tilted his head in confusion.

“Wait, newborn? So you do know about this!” Jimmy pointed at him as he walked in.

“Of course I do! Half of the fallen knows what he is by now!” Mel snapped staring at Jimmy.

“The fallen?… What are you talking about?” Stan asked watching as Mel turned to him in shock.

“You don’t know what you are?” Mel asked, watching as Stan shook his head. “You’re one of them, Stan… You are a demon.”


	12. Chapter 11

Stan slowly backed away from Mel, his features softening upon hearing the man’s answer. So Jimmy and the voices got it right, he was a demon, but he still had more questions that he wanted answers to.

“Wait Stan’s an actual demon?” Jimmy questioned as he walked in further standing right next to Stan. “And these ‘fallen’ is Stan really one of them?”

“The fallen are obviously demons you crackhead!” Mel snapped looking up at Jimmy. “They’ve been around since the beginning of time! They hide amongst humans and take their form so that no one could hunt them and slaughter them. Half the people of this city are fallen, but the humans don’t know that.”

“Well, if humans don’t know about them, how do you know? You one of them?” Jimmy questioned as he crouched down in front of Mel.

“Me? No.” Mel shook his head with a chuckle. “I know because uh, me and Lucy go way back. That and some of my friends are demons… I also study them… and looks to me that you boys need some answers huh Stan?”

Stan stared at Mel for a long time before he sighed desperation clear on his face. “I do need answers, Mel. Can you please help me?”

Mel just chuckled as he stood up watching as the other two did as well, Stan towering over both of them. “Well, lucky for you, answers are what I got.”

Stan and Jimmy followed Mel down into what Mel called the basement of his apartment walking into a room that was pitch black before turning on the lights causing Stan and Jimmy to blink before they were left in awe seeing the room covered in books, notes, sketches, and little nick-nacks. There were sketches of what looked like a demon’s anatomy scattered everywhere and open books written on different languages that Stan and Jimmy couldn’t understand. But Stan paused when he saw a skeleton hung up in front of him. But it wasn’t a regular human skeleton it was a demon, with fangs and claws, skeletal wings span out reaching almost to the ceiling.

“Okay, the books gotta be here somewhere!” Mel sighed to himself as he scanned books on a bookshelf.

Jimmy was looking at jars with demon part in them causing him to stare in disgust. “Looks like uh you have an obsession, Mel.” He joked.

“Nah, it’s just fascinating to study. Been collecting for years. Ah-ha! There it is!” Mel grinned as he pulled out a big book before slamming it onto the table reading the title. “The book of demons. Anything you need to know is right here, so ask away!”

“Uh… W-Well was I… Cursed this way?” Stan asked as he walked up.

“Well, not you per say. You were born with this. However, your ancestors were cursed with this by God and cast out of heaven.”

“But if they were cast out then why aren’t they in hell?” Jimmy questioned as he leaned his back on a nearby wall looking at Mel.

“Not all demons were cast down to hell,” Mel explained flipping the book before pointing at a page. “There were some that managed to crash down on earth and made their home on it. Those few broke off from heaven and hell and made their own freedom, and lived here ever since. But their tether to hell isn’t fully broken, those who are born on earth, struggle with a voice in their head, wanting them to be fully consumed by hell so that they can take over.” He then turned to Stan who cowered slightly. “You have that nagging voice in your head don’t you Stan? Constantly wanting to be free one way or another.”

Stan could only stare in fear before slowly giving Mel a nod, casting his head down as his ears droop. “I hear them constantly ever since I was a kid.”

“But… Stan will be okay right?” Jimmy asked looking at Mel in worry.

“As long as he doesn’t succumb to the voices, he should be good.” Mel shrugged, before glaring at Stan. “But if you let them… You’ll lose what’s left of your humanity.”

Stan began to tremble backing away before feeling Jimmy rest his hand on his arm.

“Let’s change the subject please?” Jimmy whispered rubbing Stan’s arm to calm him down.

Stan sighed as he began to breathe in and out before asking another question. “So… I was always a demon?” He watched as Mel gave him a nod. “But… My parents are normal people, they aren’t demons!”

Mel began to frown before he let out a sigh. “Then… That could mean that… You were adopted, Stan. There are no documents on if humans can be cursed to become a demon… It’s all in genetics.”

Stan’s ears drooped as he looked at Mel with hurt in his features. “I’m… Adopted?”

“Afraid so.”

Jimmy frowned watching as Stan cast his eyes down, looking down at his claws his tail curling around himself. He couldn’t stand it any longer so he took hold of one of his claws getting his attention. “It doesn’t matter Stan. I’m sure they love you no matter what. You told me how close you guys are, and nothing is gonna change that!”

Stan looked at Jimmy with a small smile holding his hand tightly before his ears perked up. “W-Wait! If I was born a demon, then why was I human all my life!”

Mel shrugged. “Your birth parents might of did the chant that can make you shift into human form. It’s only used on babies and toddlers so that demon parents could sneak their child in public.” Mel explained as he leaned on the table. “Most demons could stay in human form for years until something triggers their transformation. And from what it looks like, you found what triggered yours.”

Stan’s gasped in shock staring ahead. “Oxy… That’s what caused this!”

“Possibly, so it triggered your first transformation. So now you are newborn.” Mel explained pointing at the book. “Your demon form is very hard to control at this stage. Even the simplest of things will trigger your transformation even after the first time you change.”

“W-Wait… I-I’ll change back?!” Stan asked grabbing hold of Mel’s shoulders.

“Uh… Yeah?” Mel cocked an eyebrow watching as Stan sighed with relief. “But again things will still trigger your transformation when you are a newborn.”

“I… I’ll find a way to deal with it.” Stan sighed before looking back at Mel. “Are there really more demons in Los Santos?”

“Yup, and more types too.” Mel grinned as he turned to his book.

“Wait, types what do you mean?” Jimmy asked both him and Stan watching as he flipped through his book before stopping on a page with four different types of demons.

“There are five types of demons,” Mel explained pointing at a red demon. “This is the classic fire demon, the most aggressive of the species, and make fire at will. The lightning demon.” He pointed at a silver-colored demon. “Superior to the others and can create lightning blasts and cause a storm… The earth demon.” He then pointed to a demon who seemed bigger than the other two it’s skin a dark grey and a muscular body. “The earth demon. Skin is hard as rocks and the strongest of the species but considered gentle giants if not threatened. The ice demon, skin shiny and slick like ice and rather intelligent.”

“Wait you said five there are only four here?” Jimmy pointed out.

“What’s the fifth one?” Stan asked looking at Mel.

“It’s you.” Mel smiled. “The water demon.”

Stan stared at Mel for the longest time his brow furrowing in question. “Water demon?” He whispered watching as Mel flipped a page showing a picture of a blue demon the almost resembled himself.

“The water demon,” Mel whispered as he looked at the book. “The rarest of demons, able to bend water to their will. And when I say rare, I mean that no one has ever found a water demon, thinking that demon hunters had killed them long ago… That is… Until you showed up.” Mel whispered as he turned to Stan who backed away.

“I… Am I the last of my kind?” Stan whispered looking down at the book.

“It looks like it. No one’s ever found another water demon in years. Which kind of makes me excited that we finally found one.” Mel grinned as he closed his book.

“Whoa,” Stan whispered as he looked down at his claws shock still clear on his face.

“So… Are there still… Demon hunters out there?” Jimmy asked watching as Mel’s smile fell.

“Sadly yes.” He sighed shaking his head. “There are people out there that fear demons and only see them as monsters. But they aren’t. They can feel and make bonds with humans. If they were monsters I wouldn’t have Eugene as my friend.”

“Wait… Eugene’s a demon?!” Stan gasped looking at Mel in shock.

“Yeah, a lot of people you know are demons but that doesn’t matter. They are caring people too. Eugene’s my best friend and I vowed to protect him.”

Jimmy looked at Mel before turning to Stan, who smiled at Mel before turning to Jimmy. “And I vow to protect you, Stan. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Stan couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down, pulling Jimmy into a hug. “Th-Thank you for being there Jimmy.”

“I’ll always be there sunflower,” Jimmy whispered giving Stan a gentle squeeze. “Uh, fannypack can you set me down?”

Stan opened his eyes looking down to see that he had lifted Jimmy of the ground causing him to chuckle. “Oh sorry.” He whispered as he sat him back down, both turning back to Mel for more questions.

After driving down some ally ways, the men in the black car parked their car in the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club before hopping out of the car heading into the establishment, walking to the far end of the strip club where they then walked into an elevator pushing a button that leads down. After making it to the bottom floor the doors slid open where the proceeded to walk out heading down a hall. After walking for some time they found a door where they gently knocked.

“Come in.”

They both walked in to see Alabaster Slim sitting in a zebra printed chair looking at them with a curious expression before he spoke. “Do you have something for me mother fuckers?”

“Yes, we do sir.” One of then said, holding out the pictures. “You were right. He is one.”

Alabaster took the photos from them looking them over flipping through them in shock looking at photos of Stab going through his transformation before looking at his final form causing the pimp to gasp. “This is better than I could ever imagine.” He whispered as he stood up walking out of the room and heading further down the hall, the two men following close. “Not only is he a demon, but he’s a water demon! He has to be the last of his kind!” He then let out a dark chuckle, walking down to a metal door with a handprint scanner for a lock, he placed his hand on the scanner watching as it scanned his hand before opening the large door, being met by a dark room. He let out a vile chuckle as he clutched the photos in his hands tightly.

“What are you thinking boss?” One of the guards asked placing his hands behind his back.

“I’m thinking… That he would make a nice addition to my collection.” He grinned as he turned on the light, revealing a room full of cages demons of every species filling the bars, all wearing callers on their necks some screeching and growling scratching at the metal bars, looking at them with black void like eyes. Alabaster only grinned as he set the photos aside. “Thank you for your good work boys. But I’ll let some of my… Pets bring home my prize.” Slim whispered as he walked over to a cage with a fire demon behind the bars it’s growling coming to a halt when it spotted the pimp, lowering itself as its ears drooped. “I need you to do a task for me… Fetch me a new demon friend won’t you?” He whispered before looking back at the photos. He’ll soon have Stan in his grasp. And once he has control of him, there is nothing that anyone can do to stop him.


End file.
